The Lost Voices of my Beloved Ones
by BerryBliss
Summary: STARISH, and QN, are aiming for the Elite Idol Group Award, and their entry depends on their concert in August 1. Everything seems fine, until HEAVENS pulls a prank on the two groups, causing them to lose their voices. The seal can only be broken by a kiss, and to make it worse, there seems to be a prophecy about something bad happening on August 1. Can they save the music world?
1. Kiss will solve it all

**Hai minna~ the second anime I decided to do a fanfic on~ Uta no prince-sama!~ honestly, I really want a season 3, well here I go! :) Hope you like it :3**

* * *

Chapter 1:

"We're having our live next month, stop being so laid-back, Ren." The one who said that was a blue-haired boy with eyes of the same colour, he seemed to have enough of the laid-back attitude of Jinguji Ren, but kept his calm anyway. Ichinose Tokiya sighed, he was wondering how to get his fellow STARISH members back into shape.

"Aw come on Icchi, don't be so harsh. You all know the ladies will be coming for me... I mean us." The boy lying on the couch was resting too comfortably, his orange hair was tidied even though he seemed to move a lot while lying on the couch. Jinguji Ren smirked and faced the opposite way, away from Tokiya's eye contact, evidently trying to make him angry.

"Say, where's Cecil? It's been hours since he hasn't been here. Maybe he's out there somewhere lying on a tree branch." Syo Kurusu was tapping his fingers on a table looking bored, waiting for the commotion to stop.

"Now now, let's just wait patiently and calm down. Anyone know where Haru-chan is?" Natsuki Shinomiya happily scribbling on paper, no one knew whether he was sketching or composing.

"Haruka is probably composing right now, it's best not to disturb her." Hijirikawa Masato silently sat in a corner of the room, deeply in thought about how the live tomorrow would turn out.

"Everyone, cheer up! Let's practice first, not the actual song but from the start." The red-haired boy went to the table to fetch the music sheets for Maji Love 3000% and put them near the grand piano in the corner of the room near the window. Ittoki Otoya was happily humming the tune of Maji Love 3000%, he found everyone staring at him. Suddenly an unexpected guest entered the room.

"Hi everyone! I made new songs for STARISH, eh? Why is everyone in down spirits?" Nanami Haruka cheerfully entered the room and gave everyone music sheets, more songs.

"Lady, what are these for?" Ren asked with interest. "It is weird for him to have so much interest when it comes to Nanami," Tokiya thought.

"Nanami, you're really skilled at writing songs. It feels like the notes are alive all the time," Ittoki said.

"Haruka, was Cecil with you?" Syo asked.

"That's because all of you sing it at its best, my songs I mean. The me known as Nanami Haruka now wouldn't exist without STARISH. And no Syo-kun, I haven't seen Cecil..."

"I'm here in case you all know." Cecil Aijima's bright-jade eyes popped out from the door and there stood Cecil, looking amused that no one knew he was there.

"Nanami," Hijirikawa said, "You did see him didn't you? In case he does anything to you, inform me."

"Uh... don't worry, Hijirikawa-san, he hasn't done anything yet. He wasn't there earlier..." Haruka blushed slightly.

"Oh well, let's practice now. Nanami-san," Tokiya said, "Please play the piano." Haruka nodded and Ren got up from the couch, Nanami sat on the piano stool and started playing gently in a fast pace. The melody was coming into place, bringing forth "Maji Love 3000%".

**_"STARISH really sings my song with the best outcome possible, I wonder if it was just a coincidence I met them. The bonds we formed, are those bonds precious for them as they are precious to me?" Haruka thought._**

_Suddenly, the melody stopped and the voices faltered._

"Eh? Minna-san, why did you all stop?" Haruka put on a puzzled face and approached STARISH.

"No", said Tokiya, "Why did we stop? At the same time at that..."

"Everyone, let's try singing again," said Cecil. Everyone nodded and followed his example.

What was a shock was that nothing came out of their mouths, yet when they do not sing their voices are normal... Only Cecil still had his voice even when singing.

"Eh? What's wrong everyone?"asked Cecil. "Sing along with me, before I do the Agnadance..."

"N-no" uttered Tokiya, "Anything other than that, just not the Agnadance. We may not be able to stop it..."

"Umm... does anyone know how this happened?" asked Haruka.

"We do," HEAVENS was there standing at the doorstep, looking like STARISH's predicament made their day.

"STARISH, remember that girl bringing you refreshments saying they were from Nanami Haruka?" said Nagi in a rather sarcastic way.

The seven members of STARISH suddenly leapt to their feet and at the same time shouted "YOU SENT THAT GIRL?" "THAT GIRL WHO FORCED US TO TAKE REFRESHMENTS?!" added Syo.

"Actually," said Kira which slightly got their surprise, "That girl was actually Nagi cross-dressing. As you can see he is quite good at deceiving people..."

"Kira, it is better if you don't say much. We like it better when you're quiet," teased Ootori Eiichi.

"Well.. I wasn't around by that time... I guess I'm lucky?" Cecil chuckled.

"HEAVENS, could you possibly know any way to solve this?" Haruka was concerned, so she blurted out the most possible question.

"Of course we do," said Nagi. "You need to seal it with a **kiss**, with your **beloved** ones I mean."

"You also need to do it with QUARTET NIGHT, we tricked them too..." Kira said.

"This spell can only be broken when the one who is cursed kisses the one he or she loves." That was what was written in the spellbook in Ootori's hands.

"Oh it has to be on the lips too!" said Nagi a bit too happily.

"Wait, you mean QUARTET NIGHT has a crush on her too?!" exclaimed all of STARISH. It was weird they all had the same thought.

"We don't need more enemies for her love!" said Ittoki.

"Icchi, you've been silent the whole time," teased Ren, "What do you think of this?"

"To be honest... I was thinking whether who Nanami would kiss first..."

"ME!" said all of STARISH.

"U-u-uh... I – I – I" Haruka looked like she was gonna faint. Okay, she DID faint.

"Let me carry her to her room, " said Hijirikawa.

"Oh no you don't," said Syo.

"No, she'll want me to be in her dreams and herself in my arms..." said Ren.

"No I will, she'll want the muses to be with her in her dreams, and me too..." said Cecil.

"Uh, I will carry her. She'll want me to carry her, it's unfair. You guys get all the good moments!" argued Ittoki.

"Honestly, Haru-chan would want to wake up with Piyo Piyo as her alarm clock!" said Natsuki.

"Fine, I'll just carry her. do any of you have any intention to let her rest?" Tokiya looked exasperated, he carried Haruka bridal-style and was about to go out the door when suddenly Tokiya heard a thud from behind. He turned around to see the bag of Haruka on the floor. He picked it up and went on to the woman's dormitory.

-time skip-

"Hey, who's that hottie? KYAA~!" squealed a girl from the corner.

"Isn't he Ichinose Tokiya? OHMIGOSH!" the other girl approached Tokiya with a pen and paper. "MAY I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH?"

"Can I shake your hand?!"

Tokiya shot them a cold look and they backed off, Tokiya merely took Haruka to her room and laid her on the bed. Before he left he silently whispered, "Good night, my princess."

* * *

**Well how was the first chapter? I'll try my best to make it better in case you didn't like it :) ~** **-Berry Bliss**


	2. Swimming Competition Declaration

**Hai minna~ I forgot to mention in this story, some OCs will come later. And sorry for the late update, I hope you enjoy :) ~**

* * *

"Lady's sleeping face is so cute."

"Shh... You'll wake her up."

"Ren, now you're in serious trouble."

"Haru-chan is probably dreaming, guess who's in her dreams?"

"Obviously not you Natsuki."

Nanami Haruka woke up to find 11 faces staring intently at her. Which made her blush.

"Haruka," said Ittoki, "Are you okay? Your face is burning red..."

"Nanami-san, your face is as red as Ittoki's hair. Are you sure we're not disturbing you?" Tokiya and the others looked concerned although Natsuki was still cheerful, he was daydreaming again. He seemed to have flowers over his head or something.

"I'm fine..." said Haruka. She was still wondering about what happened last night, she blushed at the thought of it. She couldn't possibly just ask who she would kiss first out of nowhere.

"Umm... I'll go to class now, thank you STARISH and Quartet night..."

-Time skip-

Meanwhile, in the swimming pool... (made this up, not sure whether Saotome academy has a swimming pool)

Nanami was swimming to wash out all her worries. Usually she would just compose songs or play the piano, but getting her mind out of music would help her think clearly of the situation she was stuck with.

"Hmm... I never thought about it but... do I have feelings for STARISH and Quartet Night?" Haruka thought, keeping her thoughts to herself.

"Hmm... maybe I do have feelings for them, was I really that good of a person to deserve this? STARISH... Quartet Night... Maybe they are precious to me after all... They were the ones by my side after all, although there were times we didn't agree. They were still there, what do I feel towards them? Thankfulness? Friendship? Or was it more than that? Maybe it was narrowed down to the last alternative... love." Suddenly the silence was broken by a boy's voice, it was Kotobuki Reiji who brought along the rest of his Quartet Night members. They were all wearing swimming trunks which seemed to make Haruka almost burst out into laughter but she knew it wasn't good to laugh at others.

"Ah, Quartet Night, umm..."

"You look cute in that swimsuit, Haruka-chan" Kotobuki Reiji was staring at Haruka and smiling at that. Ai was waving his hand in front of Reiji saying, "Hey, Earth to Reiji..."

"Reiji," said Ranmaru, "it's rude to stare you know..." Ranmaru turned to Haruka, he was avoiding eye contact for a while now. "STARISH really doesn't know how to watch over you, we might steal you at ny moment."

"Umm... I know everyone from Quartet Night won't do that... Well, anyway I heard from HEAVENS you lost your voices too..."

"Too?" said Camus. "You mean those bunch of youngsters also lost their voices? Then that means..."

"We have more competition," said Ai.

"We won't let you have Nanami!" A clear voice burst out of nowhere, it was Syo. "Before time runs out, someone must kiss her first!" suggested Cecil. The rest of STARISH nodded in agreement.

"Then how do you suggest we settle this?" Kurosaki Ranmaru stared at STARISH and turned to Nanami with his heterochromic eyes which stared coldly. He put on a smile, neither a genuine smile nor a cold smile.

"Well, we figured this would happen sooner," said Hijirikawa. "So we decided to bring forth a special guest," said Tokiya. Guess who entered? It was the cross-dressing Tsukimiya Ringo, beaming at them.

"For this competition, I decide it to be... why of course when it comes to boys and swimming pools, it's called "Swim My Bishounens competition!"

"EH?/ WHAT?!/ NO WAY!" Mixed reactions were heard from all the boys in the room excluding Ringo, they all meant the same.

"For the rules, Haru-chan will be at the other side of the swimming pool. To be fair and to have enough space, 5 of you will swim at a time. When you reach that point you must do whatever Haruka wishes you to do. Don't worry, I'll ask Haru-chan to go easy on you. Oh and btw Camus will be excluded from this competition, anyone can guess why?"

"Yes!" said Cecil. "Because Camus-senpai is not a bishounen! He's an old geezer!" And Ringo gave Cecil a wink telling him he was correct. It evidently made Camus slightly offended, "AIJIMA! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" Everyone burst out laughing, it made Haruka's day.

"As for the prize... it'll be getting out of the spell! And of course Haru-chan's special first kiss!" Ringo whispered something to Haruka, which made Haruka blush and nod to Ringo in return.

"We have her approval, do your best boys! Oh and Camus, you'll be a judge along with me. We contacted HEAVENS and said if they weren't busy by the set day they'll come as audience. So do your best or else this'll be your humiliation." Ringo laughed and turned to Haruka, "GOOD LUCK! J" Haruka wasn't sure if she was reassure or not, Ringo said that the competition will be on July 9, two days from now. They were kept in silence for a while until Nanami got up from the swimming pool and said she would change clothes...

~Haruka's POV~

"I'm not sure whether I'm excited about this but... if my kiss will do them good... I'll wish them luck."

I put on my casual clothes since I was going to go eat dinner with Tomo-chan, I picked up my bag and got out of the girl's washroom. I was surprised to overhear STARISH's conversation near the swimming pool.

~STARISH's POV~

"Say, what should we do about this competition?" asked Hijirikawa.

"I guess let's do our best, for us and for Nanami," suggested Ittoki.

"This competition is blinding us, this competition and predicament is changing us in a way," said Tokiya.

"How so?" asked Cecil.

"We were only thinking about ourselves, not about Little Lamb," said Ren.

"Haru-chan was probably worried, maybe we were the reason she fainted in the first place..." said Natsuki.

"We better apologize to Nanami," said Syo.

"When it's Nanami-san, she might not even know why we apologized." Hijirikawa smiled and so did the rest.

-STARISH POV end-

Haruka merely said goodbye to STARISH and rushed down the short flight of stairs and took the elevator down to the 2nd floor which connected the campus to the two dormitories. After she entered her room, she lay down on her bed and before she knew it, she was asleep... and never in her dreams did the worries escape.

* * *

**For the next chapter, it's Haruka's dream! Will it be a happy or sad one? You'll find out next time :) ~ Stay tuned! (teehee)**

**-BerryBliss**


	3. Under the starry sky

Hai minna~ Here's chapter 3, I hope you'll like it. This chapter is kind of an experiment, the swimming competition will come on chapter 5 Enjoy~ Oh and one OC's name is revealed, Tomochika's crush, he'll come later in the story. :)

* * *

~Haruka's POV~

Where am I? Is this reality? Oh that's right, I'm asleep. I must be dreaming, but... there's only darkness...

"Nanami," it was a distant voice. I followed it and there was Ittoki, and then Cecil, Tokiya, Natsuki, Syo, Ren, Hijirikawa. They were all there, I was about to approach them but suddenly...

"STARISH! Minna-san, how are you?" I was surprised to see who I didn't want to see, _me._ Nanami Haruka, with STARISH. Can they not see me? I'm the real Nanami! I saw my own eyes staring at me and just ignoring me later. Maybe this was what other people felt when I was with STARISH, maybe I can't blame all of them to bear such hard feelings for me. Jealousy, Anger, Hatred. Everything was coming into sense, maybe I wasn't even paying attention to the people around me. Am I just a bother? To STARISH and to everyone?

"Bye bye" came out from the other Nanami Haruka's mouth and STARISH started to grow more distant than ever, more and more. "Don't go," I said, but they couldn't hear me and I woke up, noticing how a tear was falling down my cheek. Maybe I was weak all along, afraid of losing them. I wiped it off and rested my head on my pillow, it was hard to sleep knowing I might dream of it again. Suddenly it struck to me, I was supposed to go to dinner with Tomo-chan! Well, I did plan to sleep early. It was 8:00 so I still had some time. I picked up my cellphone from the desk and dialled Tomo-chan's number.

"Hello?" I said. "Haruka, I was worried. What happened, you didn't come. I'm here at Heartbucks, drinking coffee. Meet me here?"

"Tomo-chan, I'll meet you there. Wait for me, for the meantime just eat leisurely. Really, I'm sorry, Tomo-chan, did you eat dinner yet?"

"Not yet, I'm not even hungry."

"Then why are you drinking Heartbucks? You'll upset your stomach!" I said.

"Okay fine, I did eat a burger earlier. So it did me just fine, and besides I'm heartbroken. Be thankful I didn't go to drink beer. It's to fill my empty heart!"

"I see... well can you give me advice?" I asked.

"Okay, meet me there. Later, Haruka." I said goodbye and she hung up. I was still wearing my casual clothes so I just tidied them up, wore my sandals and dashed out of my room. I asked permission to go out and they said it's okay as long as I come back by 11.

-Time Skip-

"Tomo-chan!" I waved and called out to her from outside of Heartbucks. She waved back and I entered Heartbucks. Everyone was whispering, I caught some words.

"Isn't that STARISH's composer?" "Oh my god, she's here?"

I just sighed and whispered to Tomo-chan "Can we go somewhere more private?"

"Sure, let's go to the park. The view of the night sky is pretty good today."

-Time Skip-

"Tomo-chan, do you think I'm a nuisance to STARISH?"

"You don't realize it do you?"

"So... I'm really a nuisance?" Tomo-chan sighed and said, "You don't realize their feelings? That's my dense Haruka."

"Eh?" I said. "What do you mean?"

"You're really dense when it comes to love... Haruka."

"Y-you mean..."

"Yup, they're in love with you. Honestly, I wasn't going to tell you but it's been a long time already. Who knows what might happen in the future when you still don't know their feelings?"

"Thank you Tomo-chan. Really, I feel like my mind's lighter again. Now I can stay at ease, anyway you mentioned you were uh..."

"Heartbroken? Oh yeah I guess you could put it that way."

"What happened?" I was concerned for my best friend, after all she helped me a lot of times. Now it's time I should give her advice too...

"Well his name is Kazuya-kun, he's in the same department as I am. But enough about that, I have to go now. Bye bye Haruka, see you tomorrow." Tomo-chan smiled and before I knew it, she was out of my sight. I should get going too, staring at the night sky was addictive. The sky was glittering with stars, there were a lot of them tonight. It suddenly came back to me, that day... when they became STARISH.

**"I spin seven stars creating a constellation."** Yes, maybe it was fate. Maybe it wasn't a coincidence at all.

Suddenly I was approached by Cecil, he tapped his finger at my shoulder. I didn't even know he was there until he did that.

"Cecil-kun, what are you doing here?" Cecil smiled and said he was taking a walk until he saw me. He followed my example and sat on the grass, I somehow wanted to rest my head on his shoulder but I didn't.

"Haruka, should we do it now? The kiss, I won't be hesitant. It'll be easier for you, it'll decrease the competition."

"Umm... I'm not sure I'm ready yet.. Besi-"

"Haruka, close your eyes." I asked him why and I already knew the answer. I wanted to say no but some part of me wanted to say yes, I closed my eyes. This is usually the scene in movies where either the guy gives you a pat in the head or a-a-a-a k-k-k-kiss! Oh no, what should I do? Not that I don't want my first kiss with Cecil but well... not the best situation for a kiss.

I counted 1 to 5 backwards, 5...4...3...2...1 aaaaaand I got was a pat on the head. I was relieved and somehow disappointed, **NANAMI HARUKA HOW GREEDY CAN YOU BE?** Calm down and open your eyes, this is a dream, I'm going to wake up!

**I pinched myself, oh great it wasn't a dream.**

"Haruka this isn't a dream. I wouldn't do something like that to you, have more trust in me." I merely nodded and didn't say anything else. I wished it was all just a dream, I rested my head on Cecil's shoulder and he stared at the night sky. I looked at him one last time, and then I slept again. Why do I have to sleep all the time? I felt arms lift me up from the ground, it was fine like that. Whether it was a dream or reality, it didn't matter. just that I can enjoy this moment even if for a moment only.

* * *

I don't have any naming sense when it comes to restaurants~ Oh well, anyway I apologize for the late updates, I know some of you are looking forward to it so I'm doing my best~ Thank you for the Favorites and follows so far~ I'm really glad someone even liked my story ^_^ Oh well, next chapter will have some moments of Ranmaru x Haruka~

-BerryBliss


	4. Power of Smiles

Hai minna~ Sorry for the wait, this chapter has more on Ranmaru in a way. Oh and about the open area it's like a school area where students roam around to get a view of some shrubs, trees and etc. A Recreation place or something like that hehe J ~ Enjoy minna~

* * *

Haruka woke due to the noise of her alarm clock. It was July 8, the competition tomorrow. She recalled everything from last night.

"Let's see, I went out with Tomo-chan, we went to the park, she left, Cecil came, I slept. He carried me to the dormitory with the help of the dorm supervisor, I better thank him..."

Haruka got up and wore her clothes for class, after changing her clothes she took one last glimpse at the music she had been working on for songs on "that" concert. The Happy Pulse revolution concert featuring STARISH. Not only that, STARISH, Quartet Night and HEAVENS have been nominated for the "Elite Idol Group Award", and it may depend on how the Happy Pulse revolution concert will turn out to get STARISH permanent nomination. It was Shining Saotome's plan in the first place, Haruka was in charge of the songs as usual. She sighed and just continued on.

Classes were being held in the grand stage in the 4th floor, it was the first time for a mixed class with the other students on higher levels. She didn't take the elevator since one time she was stuck there and it took a looooong time until Haruka got out. Haruka walked up the flight of stairs only looking down at the steps, careful not to trip. That's when she bumped into.. guess who? Kurosaki Ranmaru was in front of her, he seemed to act calmly even though a girl was about to fall down the stairs. Haruka was about to trip and fall down backwards when Ranmaru pulled her up with his hand's forceful pull. Haruka maintained her balance and looked at Ranmaru in the face, by face I mean face to face.

"Ah, I'm sorry... Thank you for saving me. I'm really grateful." Haruka blushed but Ranmaru seemed to stay the same. Kurosaki Ranmaru seemed to be grumpy in a way. Judging how he walked as if something was offending him, as if he didn't care if he got in the way.

"Ah, composer. What are you doing here?"

"Uh... going to classes, I was about to ask you why you were going down the opposite direction when classes were up there. Also, you can call me Haruka."

"Humph, anyway come with me to the open space downstairs," said Ranmaru.

"But, classes are about to start..." Haruka was reluctant, not knowing what might happen. Well she did trust him in a way, but not in a whole.

"Haruka, what is your sense of time? You really should bring a watch, there's still an hour before class..."

Haruka clumsily got the time wrong, "Maybe I set my alarm in the wrong time..." Haruka thought.

"Okay if you say so... but don't tell me you're gonna do something... uh..." Haruka blushed again and wanted to run in embarrassment. She started to run up the stairs until Ranmaru pulled her down and caught her in his arms.

"Oh my, why do I have to be in a male's arms all the time?" Haruka kept her thoughts silent, it probably wouldn't turn out good when she said it aloud. "What am I thinking? He saved me, I should be grateful. Haruka, haruka, snap out of it!" Haruka was really regretting her habit of shying out.

"I'm just gonna talk to you, why are you so afraid? For God's sake what do you think of me?" Ranmaru sighed and asked Haruka to come again. Haruka couldn't refuse a kind offer... so she walked with Ranmaru to the open area in the ground floor. They tried to keep as much distance as possible (or at least Ranmaru did).

"Umm... I don't mind if you come nearer..." said Haruka. Ranmaru still kept his distance but this time he was much closer to Haruka.

-Time skip- - at the open area-

It was silent for a long time, there were only 25 minutes till class starts. The weird atmosphere was broken by Ranmaru. "Nanami Haruka, what is happiness?"

"For me happiness is when others are happy, when you get to see their happy smiles, when you know others are feeling happy and not cloudy. Yes, smiles like sunshine." Haruka smiled and it seemed to have some effect on Ranmaru, but he kept himself from smiling.

~Ranmaru's POV~

_What's with this girl? It's the first time I found a girl like this... She's different from the people of the past, maybe the betrayal has affected me so much. Maybe there was still a chance to change, what spell made me like this girl? Maybe the world isn't fully cruel, maybe inside this cruel world, happiness still exists. To see her smile like this is... how do I say this? Breathtaking..._

-Ranmaru POV end-

"I'm interested in you, you're different." Now Ranmaru's face was REALLY close to Haruka's, although not in direct contact. Haruka merely said, "Umm... How so?"

"Even your reactions are different from all the girls I know... "

'Is it bad to be different? Ranmaru-senpai, yes the world is cruel. I don't know what this world has done to you, but all I can say is that there is still happiness. It's only your choice, I don't think you're a bad person, senpai."

"Hmm... you pulled the trigger. Actually it was just my mere beliefs that heightened my hate for this world. Ever since that day..."

"That day? Senpai, I would like to know more about you. I only know the you others know, it's better to know a person in the inside too." She smiled again in a way that it was evident she didn't know what she was saying was actually very deep. Very deep that it somehow touched Ranmaru's heart, only for a second though. "A very faint light, a small warmth was in the form of a girl. She's worthy to shine with STARISH, no wonder this helped STARISH shine brighter," thought Ranmaru.

"Senpai, classes will start soon, may I excuse myself?" Haruka smiled and Ranmaru nodded, telling her to move on. Ranmaru leaned on one of the tree trunks in the open area. He stared at the foliage and at the clear sky, he was thinking about cutting classes for peace in this place but he had to maintain his reputation. There were still 15 minutes until class, so even for a short time Ranmaru wanted a peace of mind. He got it, but when he returned to class he received the usual greeting. some were frowns from other students, some were smiles from his fellow Quartet night members and STARISH, along with the girl named Nanami Haruka.

"Hey, Ran-ran over here!" Kotobuki Reiji was waving at him, Camus shrugged and Ai was... normal in a way. He still wore the same expression.

"They're as cheerful as ever, especially Reiji. Ai is a robot so I guess he doesn't feel anything, I don't know if he's lucky that way," Ranmaru thought. He sat with his fellow Quartet Night members and kept in silence. He couldn't help but smile when the class was filled with chatter, chatter and chatter. Reiji was one of the active ones as always.

"Ranmaru, you actually smiled..." Camus was slightly surprised.

"Ran-ran, are you okay? Do you have a fever?"

"You better go see a doctor, according to my data Kurosaki Ranmaru smiles once in a blue moon," said Ai.

"Guys, I'm a human too! It's not like I- I'm sick or anything." He looked at Haruka's direction and immediately avoided eye contact when Haruka was about to look in his direction.

"Ran-ran, don't tell me you have a crush in Haruka-chan..." teased Reiji.

"No nothing like that." Ranmaru seemed to be neutral about this.

**Maybe he finally found someone to change him, ****_"Oh lord the power of smiles."_**

* * *

**Next chapter is the swimming competition~ It is a bit of a challenge but I'll take it~ Stay tuned for the next chapter~ I'll try to add some "OH YES FINALLY SOME DEVELOPMENT" moments, although it's hard since I don't know much about those kind of situations. I'll try my best~ Thanks for the faves and follows~ Reviews will be appreciated too J Since I'm not the best writer in the world, I need some opinions to judge this too~**

**-**BerryBliss


	5. First Kiss (swimming contest)

**Umm... I might be late in updating for the next chapters since exams are going on.. I'll post chapter 5 and 6 in the meantime. I'm sorry if this isn't as good as the other chapters, kinda written in a rush... Enjoy :)**

* * *

"Okay everyone, here are the match-ups!" Tsukimiya Ringo looked excited, or let's say enthusiastic.

"Since Haruka will order you to do something, I figured that it should be one on one so... here they are! Syo Kurusu versus Kotobuki Reiji, Hijirikawa Masato versus Jinguji Ren, Ichinose Tokiya versus Kurosaki Ranmaru, Shinomiya Natsuki versus Ittoki Otoya, Mikaze Ai versus Aijima Cecil. Cecil is actually just.. uh.. an extra!"

"You don't have to put it that way..." Cecil pouted and everyone knew why, he couldn't swim.

"It's an easy win for Ai-Ai~" thought Reiji.

"Due to the one on one match-ups, this will only be the preliminaries. Semi-finals will be tomorrow, match-ups for the semi-finals will of course depend on the results today. Do your best everyone! Oh and as a bonus challenge, the one who reaches Haruka first will do something on her behalf while the other one will be eliminated. So it won't really be a quick win, you have to do something she tells you first!" Ringo shot a girly killer smile which unfortunately didn't work on any of them.

Nanami was on the other side of the pool, looking rather anxious. She didn't know how things would turn out, she didn't even know what to tell them when the time comes she needs to let them do something. She needed to think clearly, why was she even tense when she wasn't even part of the competition?

The boys headed for the changing room while Camus sat comfortably with a sort of regal atmosphere. He seemed to be neutral about this competition, he took a short glimpse at Haruka and turned back to looking at the door. He seemed to be itching to go out but prevented himself. After all, he kept his cool. "I am a chilly, calm ice count," was what he simply thought.

-time skip- -competition starts-

The boys were out wearing their swimming trunks, there were several smiles and somehow many cheers from outside. Before they knew it, an audience of girls were crowded outside.

Ren took this oppurtunity in a way, he approached the ladies and shouted, "Ladies, join us in this swimming dreamland, with me of course." Ren winked and some ladies squealed and shouted, "KYAA~/ REN-SAMA!"

Hijirikawa Masato muttered something and Ren turned to him. "Masa, you jealous?" Hijirikawa shot him a calm, stern, somehow saying "HECK NO! 0-0" look and turned away.

"Ren, stop dilly-dallying, the competition is about to start." Tokiya groaned.

"Who's the first pair to start?" Syo asked. "You and Reiji-senpai right?" Ittoki replied.

"Oh, now that you mention it, Syo-kun, let's try our best." Reiji reached out his hand, he wanted to shake hands. Syo reluctantly took it and they were on their positions, about to swim.

"On your marks, get set, GO!"

The two boys jumped in and Syo was in the lead by an inch or something, but Reiji was catching up. They were both fast swimmers, they were about to reach Haruka. Reiji reached Haruka first and Haruka was hesitant. "U-Umm... Reiji-senpai, please tell me if you have a girlfriend!"

"No, Haruka-chan, do you perhaps... no it's nothing." Reiji smiled and Syo returned with a frown.

"Next, Mizake Ai versus the extra! Aijima Cecil. This seems like an obvious win!"

"Reiji," Ranmaru whispered, "They do know Ai is a robot right? Won't he..."

"Oh, but maybe something interesting will happen... let's just watch." Reiji smiled and Ranmaru shrugged.

Ai and Cecil took their positions and by Ringo's go signal, they dived into the swimming pool. Cecil couldn't stand it, he was shouting for help.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH! HEEEEEEEELP I CAN'T SWIM!" He was whipping his hands on the water as if to support himself but he wasn't very good when it came to NOT panicking.

"I should help him..." Haruka thought. She was about to dive in until Ringo stopped her.

Ai went back to save Cecil and lifted Cecil up, Ai merely left him with the rest of STARISH and continued swimming.

"Honestly Aijima," said Camus, "The water didn't even reach your neck." Cecil pouted and sat in a nearby chair, wiping off the droplets of water that soaked him.

"ACHOO!" Cecil sneezed and everyone laughed. Haruka smiled and concentrated on Ai. He seemed to be in pain but maybe it was just her imagination. Could it be...

~Ai's POV~

Why is this happening now? My system inside seems to be malfunctioning. I don't think I have a waterproof system... I could feel something inside me that seemed to be pumping hard and about to explode, was it the robotic system or was it the beating of my heart? No, I forgot. I don't have a heart, maybe a robotic heart at least. Before I knew it, I wasn't swimming anymore. I sinked down the swimming pool, I was about to close my eyes but in the midst of this blue water world, when I saw her. Her amber eyes and her orange hair, it was no doubt Nanami Haruka. She reached out and I took her hand. I closed my eyes and I passed out.

Narrator POV~

"Umm... Nanami-san what are you about to do?" Tokiya asked. The rest were curious too, Haruka lay Ai on the floor and she bent herself to Ai's direction. She was so close to Ai that it was evident she was going to do that.

"It's obvious, there might be water inside his body. He didn't swim up after all... He even passed out Shouldn't you be happy that the competition will decrease?"

Nanami Haruka wasn't hesitant this time. "If my lips will help him... My first kiss, no no no, I mean I don't have any intentions. Just to suck the water out of his body..."

~Haruka's POV~

I lay my hands near his chest, that's weird. When I lay my hands near his heart to feel his heartbeat, I don't feel anything. He couldn't be dead, oh well no choice. I bent my body and put my lips into his. It somehow felt new to me, I have never kissed anyone in my life. It can't be helped, this was a special case. What am I thinking? I blushed and got up, he was starting to wake up. I didn't even notice that... HEAVENS was watching the scene all along! Even the audience outside looked shocked. AAAAAAH I forgot many people were watching! Thisis embarrassing! What should I do? What if Ai suddenly wakes up and this turns into something weird... he might misunderstand... Suddenly his neck seemed to glow and a symbol appeared. It was in the form of a triangle with a musical note inside. Ai opened his eyes and got up.

"Mikaze-senpai," I said, "Are you okay?"

"Hnggh... yeah" He murmured something which I couldn't quite catch. He tried singing and as usual what came out was his smooth, melodic voice.

"My, my, my this is interesting." Eiichi Ootori entered with his fellow HEAVENS members. Kira seemed flabbergasted in a way but he kept his normal expression on, Nagi on the other hand could only stare and laugh after.

"Umm... How should I say this..." I couldn't seem to explain. I told them what happened and they simply nodded, they seemed to be amused though. "By the way, why is it that when I put my hands over senpai's chest, there's no heartbeat? Does he have a weak heart?"

"Uhh.." Reiji stammered, "It's nothing, maybe you just put your hands in the wrong area. He does have a beating heart, otherwise he wouldn't be alive..."

"Reiji," whispered Ranmaru, "Are you sure they don't need to know?" Reiji did a gesture that said "no".

"Oh well, Little Lamb's first kiss, it's a shame..." Ren tried to make himself sound disappointed but his charismatic smile said otherwise. Everyone glared and just turned away. Everyone seemed to be deep in thought, even Shinomiya-san. I walked to the other side of the pool and sat where I was supposed to sit. The weird, serious atmosphere was somehow gone and I was somewhat relieved.

"Don't be too greedy Ren, it'll be your fall," Masato shrugged and moved on. He was in position and Ren followed, the rest almost forgot the competition was still going on. What was this competition for? I didn't know but I have a feeling this will be difficult for all of us.

It was for Haruka. Yes, the competition for one girl's affection. That girl didn't know she got involved in a troubling situation. She still acted calmly not knowing about the competition for her, but the boys knew better.

* * *

**Thank you for reading this, I always laugh to my reviews due to realizing I actually have a lot of mistakes. Thank you for even reading my story! I smile when I see the favorites and follows, even reviews, I'm glad people are happy about my story.**

-BerryBliss


	6. Love is Forbidden

**Sorry the last chapter wasn't good, it was written in a hurry. Don't be surprised I somehow changed my writing style, this will all be gone after the swimming competition. (unless you like the somehow too serious writing style). Enjoy ~**

* * *

Tsukimiya Ringo was announcing the results of the swimming competition preliminaries. The boys already knew how they did. Some won, some lost. Either way, there were still a lot of opportunities, there was still some time. The whole point of the competition was actually lost due to the kiss of Mikaze Ai and Nanami Haruka._** "Haruka's first kiss was gone, but her lips won't disappear."**_ These words were words of encouragement for the rest, it didn't really matter who won. They only wish for Haruka's happiness, the competition between the boys has changed though. It was no longer a competition to take lightly, this swimming competition was just a cover. It was a war for her love, but was it allowed in this world? The idol world? The answer was no.

"Let's go over the results! Kotobuki Reiji, Hijirikawa Masato, Ichinose Tokiya and Ittoki Otoya will go to the next round! This one won't have a bonus challenge, this is just similar to the preliminaries without a bonus challenge and fewer constestants. Plus to make things a bit more fired up, we have Haruka-chan in a swimsuit!" Haruka was wearing a one piece orange in colour, it complemented her hair. The swimsuit had a sunflower pattern on it. Haruka smiled, she looked like sunshine.

"Nanami... You're beautiful.." complimented Ittoki.

"Thank you, d-does it suit me? Ringo-sensei bought it for me..."

"It suits you, in fact it's too... dazzling." Tokiya meant it. He seemed to look at Haruka with a faint smile. Hijirikawa nodded in agreement.

"She looks breathtaking... I don't regret being here... Wait, get a grip Masato!" Hijirikawa was having second thoughts of him being here, no one knew he actually had a fever. "Well it was worth it to just look at Haruka even for a second." Hijirikawa thought.

"As for the match-ups... Haruka herself has decided! Let her declare the match-ups!" Ringo handed the microphone over to her and she tapped on it. Haruka took a deep breath and said, "U-umm... Kotobuki-senpai versus Ichinose-san and Ittoki-kun versus Hijirikawa-san. Umm... do your best everyone!"

"Haruka-chan, when will you call them with their first names? You know that they're in lo- oh nothing. Seriously you don't know?" Ringo was whispering to Haruka and Haruka was whispering to Ringo too. The rest were curious about what they were talking about but the conversation ended before they even tried to ask.

"Before we start, we have our judges! We have the ice count Camus and of course... me! Tsukimiya Ringo desu~ Well enough about us, we have our special guests. Yes they were busy but they even came, we have HEAVENS!" HEAVENS was sitting near Camus, Ringo approached them and asked them what they think about this competition.

"I think this is amusing in a somehow stupid way," said Ootori. Ringo moved on to Nagi, Nagi grabbed the mic and shouted, "**THIS IS SO FUNNY! WHY DON'T YOU JUST GO AHEAD AND KISS HER ALREADY?"**

It sounded so deafening in a cute and innocent way that Kira almost spat out the water he was drinking from his mouth like a watergun. The rest who lost were sitting in a corner, they were surprised too. Surprised that he could actually just say his thoughts out loud and embarrass people at the same time.

Ringo laughed and moved on to Kira who swallowed the water and said, "I feel nothing."

Ringo looked disappointed and walked back to Haruka's side. "The competition will now begin! Let's start with Ittoki Otoya and Hijirikawa Masato!" Ittoki was in position while Hijirikawa seemed weak, it took some effort to even dive into the water. Ittoki was at a head start, Hijirikawa didn't move an inch. Ittoki won and Haruka approached Hijirikawa.

"Hijirikawa-san, what happened? You look slightly pale..." She lay her hand on Hijirikawa's forehead, "You're burning hot! You didn't tell us..."

"Masato, you need to rest," suggested Ittoki. "I forfeit this competition, it was unfair I won..." Ittoki wasn't disappointed, after all he wanted it fair and square.

"Ittoki-kun, please get a towel... and some warm water..." Haruka came to Hijirikawa's aid, Ittoki gave her a towel and she gently wiped Hijirikawa's body dry.

"What is this gentle feeling? Is it Nanami-san?" Hijirikawa accidentally said it out loud and Haruka blushed. "Hijirikawa-san, you should rest for now..." Hijirikawa nodded and sat with the rest of the "losers". Ren was teasing him for being stubborn. Hijirikawa put on some clothes and they were talking nonchantly.

"Well... there you have it! Tomorrow we have the final battle! Ichinose Tokiya versus Kotobuki Reiji! Tomorrow we'll see who will be the one to touch Haruka's lips next! Stay tuned."

"Honestly, why do we have to watch this? I mean it is somehow touching but... hahaha" Nagi laughed and Kira merely said, "They love her."

"Nagi, you'll understand sometime. When you get older, but I don't think you'll ever grow up, in height or age." Ootori teased.

"Humph!"

And with that, the finals were tomorrow. The semi-finals have ended. Haruka smiled at the thought it would be over soon. "I wonder if I should thank HEAVENS for this... for this predicament. Am I in love with STARISH? Maybe even QN? What's so special about me? Maybe I should consider myself lucky... Was it only friendship? I think it's deeper now... and I feel it too. The competition, I got involved in something rather... intense." Haruka kept her thoughts to herself, she touched her lips and blushed.

"Everyone, I'm just gonna change clothes... goodbye." She left for the changing room, she put on her normal clothes. A white sleeveless top and a skirt along with simple black shoes, she chose these since they were easy to remove since she was about to sleep anyway.

-Time skip- -In her room- (bathroom)

~Haruka's POV~

What's so special about me? Honestly, I've never thought about it. I'm not beautiful at all, I'm not that talented like the girls out there. I'm the densest person in the world when it comes to love... I don't have a good quality at all! What if I'm also in love with them? Will it be in vain?

"Love is forbidden in the idol world!" Those were Shining Saotome's words, well he was right about that.

Somehow, I know how it will just hurt all of us in the end but, I don't want it to end in a way. I may be greedy in a way but... ah never mind. Don't think about it, let nature take its flow.

After I was done brushing my teeth I lay on the bed. I tried to sleep but I felt restless. Okay fine, if you don't want me to sleep I'll just compose! I stood up and rubbed my eyes. I was done for the songs for that live concert so I'll just compose a normal song. Maybe just lyrics then... They say lyrics are messages that come in words, those words will somehow complement the emotional tone of the song. What am I feeling right now? I started to write my own feelings into paper. Although it was rather amateur, those were my feelings. I really couldn't be a lyricist, I was starting to get drowsy. I didn't even notice it was 3:00 in the morning. How long have I been writing? This makes it... 4 hours! I need to sleep... I feel at ease now... I didn't bother to lie on the bed, I rested my head on the desk and I was asleep.

* * *

**Oh well, the next update will come 4 days later (as planned) since I'm kinda busy with exams, See you next time! ~ :)**

-BerryBliss


	7. The Inner Self in me

**This chapter has more Tokiya, Natsuki (Satsuki), and Syo moments~ Enjoy everyone~ I tried my best to make a good chapter due to making you all wait a lot...**

* * *

It was the day of the swimming competition finals, Ringo Tsukimiya and Nanami Haruka were in the girls' changing room. Haruka had no idea why Ringo-sensei would be in here in the girls' changing room, unless...

"Umm... Ringo-sensei, could you possibly be planning to... I- I mean why are you in the girl's changing room?"

"Cross dressers need to learn these skills you see, and besides I get to do... nothing. Anyway Haruka-chan, wear this. It'll add to your attractiveness." Ringo-sensei was holding something in his hands, it was to Haruka's surprise, a white bikini.

"U-umm... but Ringo-sensei, I couldn't possibly wear this..." Ringo-sensei's face struck a "no buts" look on Haruka. Haruka whimpered and Ringo-sensei gave the bikini to Haruka. Haruka told Ringo-sensei not to peek and Ringo-sensei was like "CROSS MY HEART". Ringo turned around while Haruka was changing, Haruka's back was to Ringo's back while changing. Haruka removed her clothes and she wore the bikini and she turned around, "Ringo-sensei, y-you can look now..."

Ringo turned around and he looked amazed, he held Haruka's hand and brought her along gently like a little pup, before long they were in the swimming pool area. When Haruka and Ringo-sensei entered, the members of STARISH didn't know how to react to Haruka.

"Nanami-san..." said Tokiya, "You're so... gaaaah." He couldn't seem to say another word, the rest were sort of surprised to see Tokiya in this state. "Little Lamb, you look... sexy." Ren winked and Syo glared at him, probably since Syo's instincts told him something. Hijirikawa smiled and seemed to blush slightly, he was thinking about something about Haruka again. Cecil and Ittoki were staring with mouths wide open, "N-nanami, umm..." Ittoki blushed fiercely and Cecil poked him in the cheek as a joke. Ringo chuckled and HEAVENS entered, Ootori smirked while Nagi said, **"STARISH's composer-san's middle is flat HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"** Ootori punched him in the head and Nagi groaned.** "Do you have any decency?"** reacted Kira. Reiji complimented Haruka, Ranmaru shrugged and shot Reiji a "making the first move eh?" look. Ai ignored it, though he seemed to remember the incidents from the previous day, he shaked his head sideways and erased the thought. Camus looked bored, he was probably used to women like this. Judging he was much more mature than the others and much older, he had probably seen this a lot of times.

Ringo clapped his hands to silence them, "Everyone, the competition is about to start! We have the Swim My Bishounens competition about to reach its end! Who will get her kiss in the end? Ichinose Tokiya? Or maybe Quartet Night's Kotobuki Reiji?"

"It'll be me," Tokiya muttered. He didn't seem confident though, he looked at Reiji and Reiji looked back.

"Let's do our best, Toki~"

"T-Toki?" Tokiya wasn't surprised Reiji gave him a nickname but still...

"Ichinose Tokiya and Kotobuki Reiji, take your positions!" Ringo-sensei shouted. Haruka took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"Why am I so nervous? I'm not even in the competition... Wait, maybe because it involves me? I'm not used to all this attention... after all I didn't live like this before I went to Saotome academy..." Haruka opened her eyes again and smiled. The two were doing their best. They were both equally matched, Tokiya and Reiji. Both were probably giving it their all.

~Tokiya's POV~

Why am I doing my best? Was it for her lips or was it for my career? Aaaah, Ichinose Tokiya concentrate! Kotobuki-senpai is catching up... I better go faster. The water, become it. For me and for her, I looked at Nanami and saw her smile. Yes, that smile that changed it all.

"You saved me, thank you, Ichinose-san."

Some part of me was happy when I heard those words, maybe she saved me too. Suddenly I felt my pace slow down and I felt some pain near my right ankle. Crap, why now? No, don't mind it, this much pain isn't enough to make me give up. I put more force, maybe it worsened but that'll have to wait later. It really got worse my feet couldn't kick and swim anymore... I stopped swimming and stood up, even standing up in water was painful.

"Ichinose-san! What happened? Are you okay?" That was Nanami's voice, I smiled to myself and she swam to me.

"Ichinose-san, I'm sorry..." "There's nothing for you to apologize about..." I didn't know what to do, so I wrapped my arms around her. She blushed and I asked her why.

"Umm... it's nothing."

I let her go and Reiji declared victory, he looked very content. "We have the results now! After a close battle, Kotobuki Reiji wins the competition! Kotobuki Reiji, do you have anything to say?"

"Yes, I'm glad I won. I guess I was just lucky haha." He laughed out loud and after that it was silent. The silence was broke by Ootori, he smiled coldly. "Well that was interesting, but wait we don't leave until we see _that!_"

"La la la la~ The kiss of course, we have to see that!" Nagi chuckled.

Ringo-sensei dragged Reiji towards Haruka. Haruka blushed and Reiji gave her a reassuring smile. Ringo-sensei was about to tease them by giving them the "NOW KISS!" gesture but he prevented himself. Reiji's face was now close to Haruka, he made the first move. Okay, they were kissing. Reiji seemed to enjoy it, it didn't take long until the symbol appeared. When it appeared Haruka seemed to want to push him away.

"Sorry Haruka-chan, I'm not exactly the best when it comes to this stuff... It was actually my first kiss hahaha."

All the losers were thinking the same thing, "WE'LL BE NEXT!"

-Tokiya POV end-

"Kotobuki-senpai, you were rather lucky this time." Tokiya seemed to regret losing but he didn't show it.

_"I still have a chance, don't get ahead of yourself Tokiya."_

Haruka excused herself and Ringo followed, only the boys remained. (Okay fine, Ringo was a boy but still that doesn't really count... I THINK J )

"So... what's next after this?" Ittoki Otoya was curious, without any suspicious intent.

"Ittoki, you don't seriously mean..." Cecil didn't continue.

"Okay, don't get all cocky everyone. Don't expect you'll be next." Syo seemed confident, Ai reacted with a "YOU DON'T SAY" look in a serious way.

"You know, think about that composer too..." Ranmaru stopped reading the magazine he was keeping his attention at, he didn't seem that interested in the competition. Everyone stayed silent until Nagi broke it by saying, "Hey, what's with this atmosphere? C'mon..."

"Anyway, we should consider how Haru-chan feels too..." They were surprised by Natsuki's sudden involvement in conversations, he seemed quiet the whole day.

"We really should, it must be hard for Nanami-san..." Hijirikawa Masato seemed to be in deep thought again, something was wrong. Not only with him, but with all of them. HEAVENS left without saying a word. They thought it was best to let them have some peace, _"They were quite the ruckus-causers before."_

Haruka said goodbye to everyone while the rest also moved on. Natsuki just stood there, he seemed down.

"Oy, Natsuki, aren't you coming?"

"No, go ahead Syo. I need some peace of mind. I think it's happening again." Syo looked puzzled and he finally got it when Natsuki murmured the words, "Another me". Syo didn't want to leave but he was forced by Natsuki. Syo just followed his wish; he made sure to keep out of Natsuki's sight and watched him from afar.

~Natsuki's POV~

I wasn't myself, that's for sure. I wonder why this is happening to me? Is it because of the confusion and the competition? Well, I don't have much confidence in winning, I was just nothing, I'm not like the others. Normally I would just cheer up again but now was different. It was just like that time when my violin teacher... hmm... I guess this is depression again.

_"Natsuki, don't confuse yourself. Let me deal with her, all it takes is to remove your glasses..."_

Who's there? Why is there a voice when I'm the only one here? And not to mention it came from inside me...

_"You didn't know? I'll protect you Natsuki, even if I have to harm the people you care for... you seem to be desperate. I'll take desperate measures then. They're the one doing this? Aren't they? Especially that girl..."_

"No," I argued, "don't harm Haru-chan!"

_"If you wish, call me if you need me. You no longer need to take off your glasses, just say my name. I will be your shield from everything Natsuki. That I guarantee you, say my name."_

The voice disappeared, I was left alone again. I won't call his name... If he will harm those around me, I don't need his help. I'll do it myself. I was almost out the door until I had a feeling... a sort of warning inside me. I ignored it and I was out the door.

~Syo's POV~

So Satsuki plans to hurt Nanami, I'll stop that from happening. Natsuki was out the doors of the swimming pool area, I carefully hid inside a nearby cabinet. Thank God I'm small, wait this is the first time it came in handy. Natsuki passed and I heard a whisper, "Syo, I know you're there..." I squeaked and got out of the cabinet. I was thankful it was just Natsuki.

"Did you hear everything?" I nodded and he sighed.

"I won't let you hurt Nanami, you'll have to go through me."

"I know Syo-chan, I know." He ran and I followed slowly. He wasn't running away from me, but probably from reality. I ran too, but I wasn't going to sleep yet. I headed for the open area downstairs. It was 10:00 in the evening, as usual the sky was filled with stars. Suddenly I felt something or maybe someone behind me, before I turned around I was knocked out. I didn't know what happened next, but I had suspicions who it was.

* * *

**Alright, I left some parts that's up to you to imagine ;3 ~ How was this chapter? Oh and also, thank you for the faves and follows. The reviews too :D**

-BerryBliss


	8. My other me's feelings

**~Haruka's POV~**

I woke up from my comfortable sleep, wait. IS THIS REAL? I'm not dreaming am I? I rubbed my eyes and he was still there beside me. A nightmare is a bad way to put it but well, the first thing that comes to your mind when you wake up with a guy beside you... Ah, snap out of it, me!

It was Syo-san, he was sleeping peacefully. How did he end up here? I know Syo-san wouldn't do that, he's not that kind of person. Is he? I didn't want to wake him up, after all it was only 6:00 in the morning. I just felt a sense of movement beside me and a cute snore that wasn't mine which made me wake up, which ended with me seeing Syo. I got up from the bed when I suddenly felt an arm tug my pajamas. I yawned drowsily and turned around to see Syo muttering in his sleep.

**"Don't go, please,"** he snored again and it made me smile. He was so cute this way, **I MEAN uh... NOTHING! _!** Honestly, what's with me nowadays? I stayed by his side and watched him sleep cutely. Did he say that unintentionally? After all anything can happen when people sleep. Oh well, since I can't sleep anymore. I'll just use my spare time to prepare for later, after all time was gold. When I was about to change clothes, Syo suddenly woke up and murmured, "Nanami? Eh? Why am I here?"

"Umm... unfortunately I don't know." I was somehow frantic, what am I being frantic about?

**"NANAMI! I PROMISE I'M INNOCENT! BELIEVE ME!"**

"I believe you, Syo-san. You're not that kind of person, I know that very well." I smiled at him and he looked reassured. He got up and noticed he was not exactly in suitable attire. He sighed and asked me if I had some boys clothes here.

"Eh? Of course not..." I wanted to add: "Unless you want to crossdress, Syo-san..."

"Nanami, a T-shirt will do. Gaaah I don't want to go out like this..." He sneezed, well I couldn't blame him from feeling cold. After all I left the windows open last night, I was thinking of some things and I figured the night's breeze would do me some good, although I did forget to close it.

I got a plain white T-shirt from my personal closet and gave it to him. He was about to change when I blushed and covered my eyes with my hands. **HE WAS ABOUT TO CHANGE IN FRONT OF ME! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**

"U-umm... Syo-san, you can change in the restroom..."

"Ah, sorry again Nanami! I really didn't mean anything bad! Nor did I think about anything bad!" I nodded and he rushed out, he looked embarrassed though. I breathed out my relief and did as I planned.

-Time skip-

**~Natsuki's POV~**

"EH? YOU WERE IN HARU-CHAN'S ROOM?!" Syo nodded and I was like "NO WAY".

"I woke up in her bed, honestly, whoever put me there will be ripped into pieces. What Nanami may think of me after that is just... *sigh*"

I wonder who would do that to Syo-chan?

_"Natsuki, I did a good job didn't I?" _It was the "other me".

**_"Don't tell me you did that! What if Syo-chan finds out?"_**

_"I'll beat him up for you, I went through the girl's window and silently put him beside that girl. Honestly Natsuki, I should have just let them kiss and you'll be next. It'll decrease the waiting time, so you can just get out of this spell. Although I gotta admit, ever since this spell was cast on you, I can get out of you with my own free will and you now know my existence, and everything I have done that you didn't know."_

My other me sure is formidable compared to me, maybe I should just switch places with him forever. He was a rasher, wilder version of me that if I'm correct, that was created from my hatred and depression from when I was a kid. To know I have this terrifying being inside me is just... ugh...

"_Thank you for your protection but you're not protecting me at all, you're bringing more danger...to me and to you..."_

"Natsuki, why are you so silent?" I was back to my senses when Syo spoke again, Satsuki seems to have kept quiet for now.

"Ah, nothing."

"Here's the weird thing, when I woke up, I didn't remember anything from last night. Whatever happened after the swimming competition ended I mean."

"Let's just hope you remember something soon." Eh? But if he remembers everything, not only will I be in danger, but everyone around me. I musn't let harm come to Haru-chan, I need to warn Syo.

"Uh... Syo-chan, actually someone's planning to-"

"Oi, Syo-kun, Natsuki." It was Ittoki with the rest of STARISH (with the exception of Syo) and Haruka. BAD TIMING, really...

They approached us and Nanami smiled at Syo. Syo blushed and I whispered to Syo. **"Syo-chan, what will you do if the rest of STARISH finds out?"**

"Geep, no way. I don't want to know what will happen." Syo seemed to shiver at the thought. After all, telling the rest of the boys who are in love with Haruka that he found himself sleeping in Haruka's bed would result to chaos.

"What was that? Did you say something, Syo?" Tokiya asked.

"Is it just me... or something good happened to you Syo? Perhaps about Haruka..." Ren smirked.

"Ren, it's early in the morning and you only think about that..." Hijirikawa pointed out.

"Aw... this competition seems so fun, why wasn't I cursed too?"pouted Cecil.

"Trust me, Cecil-kun, it's not fun to get cursed..." Hijirikawa said.

"Everyone, I'm sorry I forgot I have a job to attend, I gotta go. Please tell the teacher I have an ad to do again." It was just an excuse again, I need to think clearly about the situation. I looked at Haruka for a second and dashed away.

Unfortunately though, my legs bumped into each other and I almost fell. I supported myself but the worst possible thing happened, my glasses broke.

"Shinomiya-san, are you alright?" She approached me.

_"No, Haru-chan, don't come near me." _I felt the changes occur.

******Satsuki's POV~**

Heh, well now I'm in control. Honestly, this girl is blinding Natsuki. I grabbed her in the arm and dragged her to me, she cried out in pain.

"Let go of Nanami!" shouted the dark blue-haired one. Let's see, according to Natsuki's memory this one is Ichinose Tokiya. One of the closest people to that girl.

"Satsuki, don't do this!" It was one of Natsuki's "best friends" Kurusu Syo.

"Natsuki, you're not that kind of person, are you?" It was Hijirikawa Masato.

"THIS IS NOT NATSUKI! I'm Satsuki."

"Shinomiya-san, wake up!" It was from that girl, "Nanami Haruka". I knocked her out and I carried her in my arms.

"Nanami!" It was the red-haired one, the "Ittoki Otoya" one.

"Ha, everyone here, if you want this girl back, we're having fun later. Chase after me and we'll settle this in the rooftop!"

I ran with the girl in my grasp, I'm sure they'll come after me.

-Time Skip-

-At the rooftop-

"My my, you all caught up, I'm impressed." I didn't mean it as a praise though.

_"SATSUKI, stop it." It was Natsuki._

_"No, you can't stop me now. Don't worry, I'll make sure not to kill anyone."_

"Satsuki, hand her over." it was the playful "Jinguji Ren". He didn't seem playful this time.

"Satsuki, we know you're not like that!" Ittoki shouted.

"Pay, or you'll suffer the consequences!"

"Hoho," I said, "are you sure you're not the one who'll end up losing? Well prepare yourself Kurusu Syo, and the rest of STARISH."

"Don't forget us." It was QUARTET NIGHT's Mikaze Ai. The rest of QUARTET NIGHT followed.

**"Looks like we have some special guests! No matter, let the battle royale begin!"**

* * *

**How was it? I hope you liked it :) And updates may be later due to my other ongoing fanfic hehe :3 I'll try my best to update as fast as possible :) Thank you for the ones who still read my stories.**

-BerryBliss


	9. Battle Royale in the Rooftop

**Enjoy~ Sorry for the late update~ :) I changed some of the personalities but not too off, just to change the mood in the last scenes :)**

* * *

**~Haruka's POV~**

Was I knocked out? My thoughts feel fuzzy, what happened? I only remember Shinomiya-san breaking his glasses and... Wait, it couldn't be! I need to wake up now! Everyone knows what will happen when Shinomiya-san breaks his glasses, wait, why won't my eyes open?

"Not so fast, Haru-chan..."

Eh? Did I just hear Shinomiya-san's voice?

"Haru-chan, end it all. Please, do it now."

"Shinomiya-san? Where are you?"

"I'm here, inside of you." Huh? Wait, these were my thoughts right? Why is Shinomiya-san in my thoughts? Everything seemed to be hazy but Shinomiya-san's voice was so clear, it was the only thing that my mind could even understand clearly.

"It's a good thing I still managed to talk to you through thoughts. Satsuki is not totally in control of this body yet, I'm not letting him. Haru-chan, he has a weakness. He told me he was free ever since the spell was cast on us, I don't know if it was just a side-effect or if his will was so strong to break out. You know what that means right? Haru-chan?"

Why do I always have to be the solution for everything? *sigh* Well, I guess it can't be helped.

"Wake up, Haru-chan, if it's you, I'm sure you can do it. After all, you're the one I-"

Wait, what were his last words? I didn't catch it...

I woke up to hear shouts and battle roars, what was happening?

"Nanami, thank god you're awake!" It was Ittoki-kun, he was smiling although he seemed injured in the foot, he was bleeding near his knee yet he was still the bright Ittoki-kun I know.

"Ittoki-kun? What happened? Why are you bleeding?"

"Nanami, this is turning to bloodshed. We don't stand a chance against Satsuki, we are doing all we can.

"Ittoki-kun, actually... Shinomiya-san told me there is one way to solve this, it's..."

"Otoya-kun," said Tokiya, "Take Nanami somewhere safe... We'll take care of this..." The others were also in bad state, the battle looked one-sided... Eh? Why does Mizaze-san have wings? They were shiny, metallic wings and his arm was in the shape of a weapon. Could it be? He's not human? I didn't feel any heartbeat in the swimming competition... I should be more shocked but still... not while we're stuck with this.

"Ichinose-san, I won't leave from here. I caused this, I'm responsible for it." I stood up and approached the battlefield. Satsuki wasn't even injured, he was still spotless while the others looked tired off. Even Camus-senpai, the refined ice count who has never used his powers before seemed to be tired.

"Nanami, don't, it's dangerous!" It was from Syo-kun, it seems he took some fatal blows. He was bleeding near his right shoulder and he had a scar through his right cheek, although that didn't seem to mind him. Satsuki looked at me with satisfaction, "so you woke up huh? Well that's interesting... Maybe I'll need to join you in this too..."

"No you don't, don't harm Haruka-chan! She's my precious kouhai." Eh? I didn't know Kotobuki-senpai thought of me that way.

"Violence isn't allowed in my world of love, Shinomiya Satsuki!" Jinguji-san was fighting off Shinomiya-san although it wasn't looking good.

"Ren, isn't what you're doing violence?" Hijirikawa-san charged at Satsuki's back but in the end he was no match.

"No time to make jokes, Masa. This is violence for Little Lamb."

"Aijima, can't you use your powers? Can't you sing him off?"

"Camus-senpai, this isn't a joke. I don't have enough power, I'm completely drained of the muses' power."

"According to my data, the chance of winning is very slim. We better make him cornered and unable to move, he specializes in offense after all." Mikaze-san shot a sort of blue beam and it only worked a bit, Shinomiya-san merely whined for a second and went back to fighting. He was targeting Ranmaru-senpai this time.

"Tch, Mikaze's beam was supposed to be strong enough to slice an arm. Why are you still in put?" Ranmaru-senpai kept dodging and kicked him near the thigh to try to make him out of balance.

"Shinomiya-san!" I shouted, "Isn't what Natsuki wants with me? Please don't involve anyone in this!" Satsuki stopped fighting and looked at me with a cold stare, I stared back trying not to tremble in fear.

"Hmm... let us have a deal. I'll stop all this nonsense when you say you love Natsuki and kiss me here and now."

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEH?/ WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?/ SERIOUSLY?" mixed reactions came from everyone. I didn't know how to react at all, after all, I didn't want to hurt their feelings...

"We'll support you whatever choice you make, Nanami."

"That's right, we won't stop you, Nanami!"

_"Haru-chan, end it all, please. Then all this will eventually be forgotten, everyone will wake up as they are, as if nothing happened. Haru-chan, when this is the last time I'll be able to talk to you, I only need to say a few words. I love you, Haru-chan. Thank you."_

Okay, I took a deep breath and I was prepared. Satsuki smirked and I approached him, you'll be alright Haruka. "I love you, Natsuki."

His face was near mine, it was actually hard to do it when you see his bright green eyes staring at you without Shinomiya-san's gentleness. Haruka, don't hesitate. Natsuki is still somewhere in there, I'm sure. He made the first move, his lips touched mine, they were unexpectedly wild, after this, everything will end. A symbol appeared, the same symbol with a note inside a triangle. Thank god, this will all be over.

"I can now see why Natsuki loves you, I'm not really needed much here anymore. Natsuki will only be able to summon me by name only, I guess that I won't be out a long time. Guess I'm sealed off, try not to hurt Natsuki, girl."

"I'll try not to, thank you for protecting Shinomiya-san, Satsuki-san."

Natsuki was probably temporarily unconscious, his face looks so peaceful. I rested him near the bench and I approached the rest.

"Everyone, I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused."

"When Natsuki wakes up, he'll be in deep trouble!" Syo was... I don't know what his expression is. I'm not good at reading expressions.

"Syo, you jealous?" Ren teased.

"I'm jealous too," pouted Cecil.

"You don't say that with injuries do you?" Syo chuckled and groaned from the pain of his right shoulder.

"But wait, won't the president know if we get injured since well, he summons us almost everytime." Ittoki seemed to always be hesitant when it came to Shining Saotome-san... I wonder why.

"I'll heal you then, although the scars won't disappear..." It came from Mikaze-san.

"Ai-ai, you didn't tell us you have healing powers..." Reiji-senpai put a hand over Ai's shoulder and Ai stayed the same as always.

"You didn't ask, it's just in my system functions."

"Was that matter-of-factly?" asked Kurosaki-senpai. Ai told them to form a circle around him so he can focus his power on all of them. Minutes later after the bright green light, all the injuries were gone.

"Be careful," warned Ai, "The pain will still last, but only minimal pain. But judging how serious your injuries are... the probability of the pain to disappear quickly is very slim."

"Hngggh, hi minna, what happened?"

"EEEEEEEEEH?"

"NATSUKIIIIIIIIIIIII, YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" Syo was about to attack when Hijirikawa-san stopped him.

"Huh? Everyone, why do you all seem to be in pain?"

"Seriously, you don't remember?" Shinomiya-san made a clueless face which made everyone believe him.

"I only remember the night of the swimming competition finals... By the way, Syo-chan~ Satsuki has a message, 'Good luck on Haruka next time, on the bed too.' was what he said."

"Wait, why do you remember Satsuki?"

"SYO, YOU DON'T SAY YOU SLEPT WITH NANAMI?" Ichinose-san seemed to be angry.

"Syo, you don't want a battle royale # 2 do you?" Jinguji-san looked serious this time.

"Syo, I didn't know you were that kind of person..." Ittoki-kun looked disappointed in a way.

"Umm... It isn't like that!" I exclaimed, "Actually, Satsuki-san put Syo-kun near me and... anyway, it wasn't like that! ,"

"Syo, you've done a pretty bold move hehehehehe." Kotobuki-senpai chuckled.

"The probability of STARISH reacting to this as unfair is... 100%"

"Make it 1000% and those dumb youngsters will get a piece of their minds."

"Calm down Camus, you're supposed to be a calm person," said Kurosaki-senpai.

"I don't know why we even got involved in this..." Camus made a "humph" sound and headed for the rooftop exit.

"Ummm... Thank you everyone, really..." I pressed my fingers to each other and I felt myself blush.

"Because it was fate," a whisper came from the shadows, it may have been a whisper but it was loud enough to be heard. The president of Saotome academy burst out from the shadows. He was the last person they wanted to see.

"Ah, we didn't mean anything bad, some things just happened... Saotome-san."

"Impressive show, STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT, bravo. If only you would put that in your idol business, that hot determination."

"Eh? President, you were there all along?"

"Saotome-san, this is all my fault, this has nothing to do with them."

"Miss Nanami, don't lie. I can see it in their eyes, don't you all remember what I said?"

"Love is forbidden at all costs in the idol business."

"Well, Mikaze Ai remembers it perfectly, what about all of you? TADAAAAAASHI, I'll be frank with you. Love is just a distraction."

"President, haven't you ever fell in love?"

"No no no, OF COURSE NOT! YOU HAVE YET TO KNOW THE MEANING OF LOVE. WEEEEEEEELLL, COMES WITH ME, THE REST OF YOU MAY LEAVE."

As Shining Saotome-san was about to leave, Ittoki-kun followed. He was still limping, even though the blood disappeared from his knee. Saotome-san noticed and told Ittoki to put his hand over Saotome-san's shoulder. He did as he was told and Saotome-san made his usual dramatic exit.

"We should go too," said Kurosaki-senpai. The rest of QUARTET NIGHT agreed and left the rooftop, we were the only ones left.

"I'm curious why Otoya-kun was called by Shining Saotome," Hijirikawa-kun said curiously.

"It couldn't be anything bad, could it?" Cecil-kun seemed worried, as in really worried. Why was he so worried? Could he know something we don't?

"Umm... everyone, I'm just gonna check on Ittoki-kun." I left the rooftop and took the elevator to Saotome-san's office.

After reaching the right floor, I rushed down the corridor and stopped when I reached Saotome-san's office. The door was locked, what was so important that no one could come in? I pressed my ear to the door and listened, I could barely hear them.

"You're kidding! And now you come back suddenly saying-" It was Ittoki-kun's voice, he seemed to be in shock. It wasn't his normal voice at all, not bright and happy. He sounded incredulous.

"Yes, Mr. Otoya, I never forgot that day you know. That day when she died."

"So, now you're saying that you just never looked back and forgot about us?"

"How could I remember and just feel pain afterwards? Well, ? what will you feel when you lose the one you love? Won't you feel the same as me? Well, here I am, living happily without having to remember. That is, until you came. I immediately knew who you were. My my, fate sure is cruel."

"You're not the only one who thinks fate is cruel, under those happy times of my childhood, I always wished for me to meet my real father. Who knew he was here in this academy all along?"

**_Eh? You don't say... it couldn't be, could it?_**

**_Ittoki-kun's long lost father was Saotome-san?!_**

* * *

**_An alternate event where Ittoki-kun finds out Shining Saotome is his father. I researched a bit and I found out his father is Saotome. I WAS LIKE: "0_0" So yeah, next chapter will have more on Ittoki-kun~ Stay tuned!~_**

-BerryBliss


	10. Song for you

**I haven't update for a while, sorry for the late update :) Enjoy :) ~ The updates will go back to regular flow when I'm done with my piled-up projects -_- I'll try my best :D**

* * *

**~Ittoki's POV~**

"Miss Nanami, you may come out now, no use in hiding."

Eh? Nanami was listening?

"Umm... sorry for eavesdropping..."

"Nanami, how much did you hear?"

"... Most things that mattered... Really... I didn't mean to eavesdrop; I was just curious why Ittoki-kun would be summoned to Saotome-san's office..."

"Well, Miss Nanami, what do you say about this world now?"

"I- Saotome-san, in case you think of this world that way... I must say you're wrong. Yes, there are painful times but still... Happiness doesn't disappear that easily."

Nanami...

"Nor does sadness, you, Miss Nanami, does not know the consequences when your emotions take a drastic turn. Let's say... STARISH's feelings for you go to a wrong turn like the battle from earlier, was anyone happy? No, love is a thing that blinds emotions. We have QUARTET NIGHT too, they seem to have feelings for you. You're cornered in every side, it'll be hard to escape from the grasp of love now."

"I-" Nanami was about to run away when I held her hand, she blushed and I felt myself do so too.

**"WAIT, I DIDN'T MEAN TO DO ANYTHING, IT WAS JUST BY INSTINCT, I-I promise..."** _AAAAAH, what am I doing? Still, her hand felt so warm, it made me feel at ease. Wait, what is this feeling? The feeling of endless beat? Heartbeat._

"Let's go, Nanami." We ran out the door. Thank god I'm out of that office, the tension level was just too high.

"Umm... Ittoki-kun, where are you taking me?"

"To the place of memories, to the place where it all started." _To the place where I first got to know her not as a stranger in trouble, but as a fellow classmate and a dear friend, or perhaps more than that._

-Time skip-

"Here we are, Class A." We opened the door and Nanami smiled, it made me smile too.

"Look, Ittoki-kun, the piano's still here!" She dashed to the piano and I suddenly remembered our first day in Saotome Academy. Those carefree days.

"Nanami, can you play for me?"

"If you want me to..." She sat on the piano stool and I stood beside her. She started playing but... it wasn't familiar.

"Nanami, what song is this?"

"I'm composing a new song on the piano, here and now." It was a gentle melody, it almost felt nostalgic to me. Nanami started singing, her voice was warm, the voice... the mirror of the heart.

(Hoshina Utau (Nana mizuki- Heartful Song- Anime: Shugo Chara)

**_"Daremo inai stage (The empty stage)_**

**_Yume no jikan wa mou maku ga oriteyuku (The time of the dream is running out)_**

**_Kinou to onaji (The same as yesterday)_**

**_Asu wa nido to konai to kizuku no (Do you realize it won't come tomorrow?)_**

**_Last scene wa itsumo setsunaku utsukushii kedo (The last scene is always the painful yet beautiful one)_**

**_Namida fuite tobira tatakou_**

**_Atarashii watashi watashi ni umarekawaru_**

**_Yuuki wo dashite_**

**_Hazukashigaranaide_**

**_My heartful song_**

**_My heartful song_**

**_Utau yo itsumademo_**

**_Anata ni todokimasu you ni..."_**

"Nanami... could it be?"

"Yes, I wrote these lyrics myself, I know they suck... Hehehe... I was writing lyrics nights ago, the night before the swimming competition finals... I just figured I'd use them to cheer you up...Better than not using them forever..."

"Nanami... I'll be honest... I have something to tell you..."

"Hmm...?"

"Ai-shi-te-"

"Hmm...?"

GAAAAAH it was the last syllable, why can't I say it? My heart was like a drum that was saying it needed to rush, too bad I couldn't stop it. Time felt like it was flying so fast, like something was chasing me. She should have guessed what I was about to say right? No use getting nervous now!

"R-"

"Yo, Otoyan~!" **AAAAAH WHY NOW?**

_Cecil was there at door, out of all those hours, minutes and seconds I was awake, __**WHY NOW?**_

"So Ittoki-kun, what were you supposed to say?" I facepalmed, Nanami... *sigh* she looked at me innocently, "Were you saying something about Mikaze-senpai? I only caught 'Ai'... I'm sorry... teehee." If only she weren't that dense... Yes, it was a good trait of her but... still. Well, I guess it isn't the right time yet.

"Otoyan, I would really like to know hehehehe, what were you saying to Haruka?"

"AAAAH NOTHING! I REALLY NEED TO GO TO THE BATHROOM! IF YOU'LL EXCUSE ME!" I ran out the door, better to avoid any more trouble, still Cecil caught up to me due to my limping leg.

"You're acting suspicious, Otoyan~ You sure nothing's wrong?"

"Y-yeah... really, I just feel... weird."

"Then something's wrong," He approached me and he whispered, "Is it about Haruka?"

"No, that's not it at least... not yet."

"I see... I won't go easy on you, otouto."

"Otouto? You couldn't be... nii-san? My half-brother..."

"Yeah, I knew you'd know sooner or later, although if it's you, you probably wouldn't have known if I didn't tell you. Well, we'll just talk later, I'll try not to let you have Nanami, I have a job to go to now hehe~ Bye"

I entered Class A again, there was Nanami, playing the piano. I stared out the class window and Cecil-kun was gone. I'll never forget how he just said he was my half-brother.

"Ittoki-kun, let's go to the rooftop, I have something to talk about..."

"Sure, but why can't we talk here?"

"Just... some reasons..."

-time skip- -rooftop-

"Ittoki-kun, is it painful?"

"Huh?"

"To just... I don't know... I've never experienced it myself that often but... for happiness to just disappear in an instant? One mistake takes it all I guess..."

"Why ask me this question? Of all people..."

"Because it's happening to you Ittoki-kun, that's why, I guess..."

"Nanami... No, there's nothing wrong with me. I guess... I was just... hard-headed and shocked."

"I'm glad you're better, Ittoki-kun."

"It's weird Nanami, aren't our roles reversed by now?"

"Roles? Ittoki-kun, do you have a show to be on? Or perhaps a movie?"

"No, that's not what I meant... I'm supposed to be the one who should be giving happiness to you but... it's upside down."

"Isn't it okay either way?"

"Nanami... can I ask you a question too?"

"As long as I can answer it as I am now."

"What do you think of me as a person, Nanami?" She took a while to answer. I looked at my watch and I noticed it was somehow late, I guess looking at my watch was just a distraction. The atmosphere was weird, I'm starting to regret even asking.

"Ittoki-kun, you're a bright person, a cheerful person I guess. You're one of the easiest people to talk to, and you're a very important person to me. Just like the rest of the people who have made my days in Saotome Academy as happy as possible."

WAS I DISAPPOINTED OR NOT? Perhaps I was, but it's better than nothing.

"Ittoki-kun, does it matter who exactly gives who happiness?"

"Yes it does, to me. Say, Nanami... I..."

"Yes? You can tell me anything, Ittoki-kun." She smiled, WHICH MADE IT EVEN HARDER TO TELL HER WHAT I FEEL!

"Nanami... I loveyou. I'll try to make you happy, as the person I am now. Please, accept my feelings," WAIT, I didn't just say that did I?

"Umm... I don't know what to say to this..."

**~Haruka's POV~**

It was so sudden though, I stood there on the spot. I didn't know what to tell Ittoki-kun...

"Umm... I don't want to hurt your feelings, Ittoki-kun, but it's too soon..."

"Nanami, I'm not good enough for you?"

"N-no, it's not like that... I like you Ittoki-kun but... you deserve someone better..."

"No, Nanami, you're the one, not anyone else."

I've always thought of Ittoki-kun as a dear friend, but was it deeper than that?

Maybe my bonds with the people around me were deeper than I thought. Maybe I was just blind of their feelings all along, or... it was out of fear that I acted not knowing? The fear to lose everyone around me, I didn't want to be alone, I guess I'm just a coward.

My heart was beating fast, I was somehow... nervous, or perhaps excited? I don't know, but this feeling is something I've experienced a lot of times whenever I'm with my beloved ones, I couldn't do that much about it when I try.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, maybe this was just a dream, and I'll wake up in my bed, nothing ever happened.

What I was surprised to find out when my eyes opened, was the sensation in my lips. Ittoki-kun...

"Sorry, Nanami, I'm not myself..."

"It's okay but... Ittoki-kun, are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, I guess... My voice is back too. I feel more of... myself too."

"Ittoki-kun, did you remember what you just said earlier?"

"Huh? What did I just say?"

"U-umm... it's nothing! Really..."

"You just said I love you to her you know..."

"Eh? That voice is familiar..." I wondered who it was, it was kinda hard to remember..."

"As a side effect of the spell, the spell gives the one affected a reverse personality. Yes, a rare case, but I guess this is what happened to this boy."

Nagi-senpai and Ootori-senpai burst out from the shadows, followed by Kira who just stared calmly with his golden eyes.

"NO WAY! I didn't just say that! Did I?" Ittoki-kun looked embarrassed; it probably wasn't him who said that to me.

"Ittoki-kun, is it true that you..."

"Yes, but... I didn't mean to tell you right away." I felt myself blush and Ittoki seemed to blush hard too, it was too sudden after all...

"Otoya-kun, that was brave of you... Now..." It was Ichinose-san, UH OH, I don't need to guess what happens next...

"I won't get a chance on Little Lamb when things like this just... happen." All members of STARISH were there, which only meant one thing.

"Ittoki, you better prepare, hehehehehe."

"Umm... Syo-kun," I said softly, "It wasn't his fault."

"I would like to know what exactly happened, details are important."

"Not even you, Hijirikawa! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Ittoki-kun... It was funny, but it was mean to laugh.

"It wasn't me, it wa

* * *

s the spell."

"Still the same, it came from your mouth." countered Hijirikawa-san.

"And on the lips too, since when have you been so bold?" Jinguji-san teased.

"EVERYONE, CHASE AFTER HIM!" Was it a battle roar from Syo-kun? Honestly, I don't know whether it was a battle roar or just a signal. It made me smile, it was the usual chaos everyone made, it was like the usual happy days.

"A smile suits you best, Ittoki-kun."

"Same to you, Nanami." He smiled too, the atmosphere changed, it wasn't the heavy one, but the carefree one like how it used to be.

_**Time, time sure is fast. I can barely keep up, now that you mention it...**_

_**It was July 14, only a few days left... Time is running out, I guess nature taking its course wasn't enough.**_

_**But what could I do about time? Nothing**_

* * *

**Somehow, I managed to do this chapter :) Although I gotta admit, due to a rush, its out of balance. I'll try to make the next chapters better :)**

**-BerryBliss**


	11. Genderbend the boys!

**Well, here's chapter 11 :)) I came up with this contest this time, so enjoy ~ ! :)**

* * *

**~Nanami's POV~ -After classes-**

July 15, 16 days left (If you count August 1). After everything that happened... it's hard to imagine what might happen in a single day. My day was almost over, I mean, nothing big could possibly happen if I wasn't in school right?

"Haruka-chan~ I need your approval..." Classes just finished, and...

I wonder what it was this time. "What is it, Ringo-sensei?"

"It's about this..." She gave me a paper and written all over it was : "GENDERBEND COSPLAY COMPETITION" and at the bottom were small characters. "Featuring boys from famous band groups"

"Ringo-sensei, don't tell me..."

"Yes, the boys will be dressing up hehehehehe~ Did I mention I plan to make it public?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAH NO WAY! That'll be embarrassing for them, Ringo-sensei."

"That's what makes it fun, come on, Haruka, have fun for once in a while. You know, this relieves stress, we know you're tired from all those composing for that concert."

"We? Whose... we?"

"Oh... Who else but your lovely boys huh? Hehehehehe~"

"Ringo-sensei, sorry to be rude but... you're creeping me out..."

"Gomen, Haru-chan~ All we need is your approval."

"Did they approve yet? I mean the ones participating in the contest."

"NO OF COURSE NOT! If they knew, they definitely wouldn't approve, this is top secret fufufufufu~" I sighed and looked at the paper once again. I tried to imagine boys in girl cosplay, it was so funny I almost laughed out loud.

"Well, I guess... just this once. But Ringo-sensei, when they ask who proposed this, you better admit it's you and not me..."

"Sure, cross my heart!" I didn't know if I could trust that or not.

-Time skip- -Meeting with STARISH and QN-

"So... we have another contest! Hehehehehe~!"

"Eh? What contest? I'll be sure to win this time!"

"Syo-kun," said Ringo-sensei, "You've done this before, you have a big chance~"

"What has Syo-kun done that we haven't?" murmured Tokiya.

"YOU DON'T SAY?!" shouted Hijirikawa.

"CROSS-DRESSING?!"

"Now I'm thankful I'd been kissed," said Ittoki-kun with a not so innocent-smile.

"What's that supposed to mean?" smirked Ren.

"The prize will of course be a kiss from Haruka, but do you have what it takes? A real man throws away his pride as a man when necessary!" Ringo-sensei seemed excited, not like he was actually going to participate...

"If Ringo-sensei can do it, then even we can do it." murmured Tokiya.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN? Tokiya-kun?" Ringo-sensei smiled, not that kind of cheerful smile, but the eerie smile.

"Well, there's no turning back," said Mikaze-senpai.

"I'm not doing it, I'm definitely, definitely not doing it! I'm n-not doing it for you, composer, I don't mind having the spell forever."

"Did Ran-ran just turn into a tsundere?~" chuckled Kotobuki-senpai.

"I agree with Kurosaki, I don't need to humiliate myself just to get out of this stupid spell." Camus made a "humph" sound and basically slammed the door after exiting the room.

"These days, he really has been quite moody, wonder why?"

"He's probably in some kind of trouble, perhaps some uh... 'adult matters' or so they say?"

"So... for the boys remaining... You'll be cosplaying the girl character of your choice."

"How could we choose our own doom?" asked Hijirikawa.

"Better you choose or you'll be wearing outfits with frills to the stadium. It's public, only in the school though, making it public is just tooooooooooooo much. It will be held two days later, make sure to grab your costumes fast! Hehehehehehehe~ Oh and, we can choose the winner by voting of the high school students here in Saotome Academy, but boys' votes cost more, GOOD LUCK!" teased Ringo-sensei. He had a point, I guess this is one situation where girls are luckier than boys. A boy cosplaying as a girl sounds much harder than a girl cosplaying as a boy...

"Don't pick on our weaknesses, Ringo-sensei," grumbled Syo-kun.

"Good luck boys, prepare for one of your greatest humiliations in life!" Ringo-sensei dashed out the door humming merrily.

"Now I really respect Ringo-sensei, it must have been hard doing that every day." I don't know if Ittoki-kun meant that as a compliment.

"Easy for you to say, you're not even going to do anything..." argued Syo-kun.

"No need to be angry, Syo, chill."

"You seem too calm about this, Ren." remarked Ichinose-san.

"Not really, I somehow predicted this would happen soon but... perhaps if I found out about this the same time as all of you, I would have gagged."

"Let's just hope HEAVENS doesn't watch this time." whined Syo-kun.

"You never know what fate will do to you when you say such things, Syo." said Ichinose-san.

~Narrator's POV~ -Café- -6:00 (evening)-

HEAVENS's members were in Angel Café, one of the most famous cafes in town, in disguise of course. They were all kept in silence, sitting at separate tables that were close to each other, that is until Nagi shouted what sounded like: "BINGO!"

"Nagi, keep quiet," hissed Ootori, "What made you shout like a person who had just won the lottery?" Eiichi Ootori was curious what would make Nagi, who is a 13 year old shout like a 5 year old.

"Check your cell phones, it's sent through a public showbiz source, you should have received the text message too." Eiichi Ootori opened his cell phone to see a pretty funny message that made his day.

**_"COME TO SAOTOME GAKUEN ON JULY 17 & SEE STARISH AND QUARTET NIGHT DRESSED AS GIRLS NOW!"_**

"... This must be a joke, it must be a prank message, this is just... how should I say this..." Ootori stated suspiciously.

"Weird." said Kira who was, as usual, as quiet as ever.

"Oh come on, we need to go see our rivals in girl wear, it'll be a chance to humiliate them!" shouted Nagi a bit too loudly, everyone at the café turned to look at him. He muttered sorry and sat down again.

"Yes... but this will boost their popularity. We should send one of the members as a representative..." Kira & Ootori turned to look at Nagi.

"No. Just. No." grumbled Nagi.

"Kyaa~ It says STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT will be dressed up as girls! I wonder what they'll look like? Hehehehehe~" squealed one girl at the other side of the café.

"Fangirl disease everywhere," said Nagi in a volume that no one else could hear.

"Oh yes, I could have Kira buy you a Kaname Madoka costume, Nagi."

"Who's Madoka? How am I supposed to even cosplay someone I don't know?!"

"Madoka is a magical girl from Puella Magi Madoka Magica, a famous anime in 2011. She bears extreme potential as a magical girl due to various time trips of her friend Akemi Homura."

"You seem... well-informed Kira. Do you perhaps watch Mahou shoujo anime? You are usually so... quiet."

"**Heck no**. My sister is addicted to Puella Magi Madoka Magica, she watches it every day of the week."

"Oh? You have a sister?" Suddenly, Ootori seemed pretty interested.

**_"I bet Kira is actually a sis-con~!"_** teased Nagi.

"What's a sis-con?"

"Nothing, you don't need to know! What's your sister like?"

"Coincidentially the same age as you. She's a fan of yours, saying how well you resemble Madoka."

"Is that supposed to be a compliment or an insult?"

"A compliment I supposed," said Ootori, trying to convince Nagi, "You seem a bit too interested on how Kira's sister thinks of you."

"That's nothing, oh look who's here, the bunch." Nagi was referring to STARISH and Haruka, who had just entered the café looking innocent and happy. It was a chance for them to actually verify if the contest was really true.

"Yo, STARISH and composer, hehe~!"

"You seem... awfully cheerful today, Nagi." said Tokiya.

"Did something just... happen?" asked Ittoki.

"I can already guess what happened. Everyone, we were stupid to NOT check our cell phones," muttered Syo. Everyone took out their cell phones and they all put on "OH NO" looks in their faces.

"Well, that did spread quickly, hope this doesn't get too mainstream," said Ren.

"So... it's true?" asked Ootori.

"Yeah, pretty much..." said Hijirikawa a bit too obvious on showing he regretted... everything.

"I think this is gonna be fun!"

"Natsuki, you're the only one who thinks this would be fun!" argued Syo.

"No need to get angry, Syo-kun."

"Cecil, you're just lucky."

"Fine, we'll leave you in peace. Good luck in the competition, good luck in making yourself look girly." HEAVENS left the café and they found a long table to sit on together. They were all probably thinking of costumes to wear.

"Say, I don't know anything about cosplay. Any anime girls that are easy to cosplay?" asked Syo-kun.

"It's actually easy for Syo, just find a girl with blue eyes and blonde hair, Syo's girly enough to actually look like it." teased Ren.

"Haha. Not funny!"

"All the anime girls I know with blue hair are... too... girly. This is bad." muttered Tokiya.

"Just bear with it, Tokiya-kun~" Natsuki seemed to be daydreaming, probably about his cosplay.

"Why are we talking about our ideas out loud?" asked Hijirikawa.

"Now that you mention it... By the way, are we just gonna enter a café without ordering anything?"

"Who has money today?" asked Cecil.

"You, obviously, you've just had your comedy show job."

"It's on me then~!"

Everyone just sat and had leisure time drinking coffee and eating dinner, it was peaceful, that is until some girls were suspicious of 7 boys and one girl sitting on one table.

"I knew it! It's STARISH! OHMIGOSH!"

"Wasn't the disguise enough?" Suddenly, all the people looked at their direction, all the fangirls rushed to them.

"We better get out here, escape plan, anyone?" Syo seemed desperate.

"Umm... there's actually a back route but we'll be very noticeable." Nanami's suggestion didn't help much.

"Well, we'll have to resort to fighting through the crowd."

"No Syo, we don't need to harm people just to escape."

"What do you suggest? We don't have bodies that go through anywhere."

"I don't know, crawl?"

"I know! Let's just make Cecil do a big joke of himself and we get out while everyone is distracted, and he makes his exit."

"Sure, let's try it." Cecil stood a a table and shouted: **"I JUST SAW A BOY IN THE BEACH AND I FOLLOWED HIM TO THE OCEAN AND ALMOST DROWNED. I COULD'NT SWIM!"**

_"That wasn't funny but... better than nothing." thought Ren._

"Everyone run to the door!" Nanami first dashed out and the others followed, Cecil just came out later, he seemed to be exhausted. A bunch of people followed though, they were trying to pursue them.

"Oh great, I know some place to hide. Turn left and straight, a shortcut to the park."

"Tokiya, do you perhaps sneak through here from... I don't know..."

"No time to explain, just..."

"Gee, it sure is tough being an idol. So... isn't this one of the situations where Satsuki would be useful?"

"Syo, did you consider what happened in the rooftop seriously? And besides, Satsuki's pretty violent."

"Umm... Shinomiya-san, will Satsuki come out if you take off your glasses?"

"No, of course not, but if I want to... is this a good time? I'll do it for you, Haru-chan~"

"Umm... not exactly, thank you."

**-at the park- -7:00-**

"The peace and quiet, it's pretty good once in a while."

"Yeah... it's refreshing."

_"Looking at the sky once again with the same view and the same spot feels refreshing, but it really feels different when I'm with them." thought Haruka._

Well, that was quick for a day. I guess I should head home.

"I really need to go home, bye everyone..."

"Wait, stay here a bit longer," said Tokiya.

"Umm... okay."

And we just stayed there for the rest of the night, of course, until it was too late to even stay there. Together, with everyone, the people that started it all.

* * *

**Well, how was it? Next chapter, soon you'll see them in girl outfits hehehehe~ Up to you to imagine what they actually look like :3 Stay tuned! :) ~**

**-BerryBliss**


	12. Captive Composer

**This chapter was somehow hard to do, I'm not the comedic type, and this was all cramped into one single chapter, but... there is a plot twist somewhere in this chapter, and some OCs have been revealed. Next chapter will have a serious turn, so expect some drama in the next one or two chapters :) ~**

* * *

**~Narrator's POV~**

"Welcome to the GENDERBEND COSPLAY COMPETITION! Oh and by the way, I'm the emcee for the night, Tsukimiya Ringo desu~! We'll be starting shortly, everyone, are you ready?" Several cheers came from the crowd, mostly girls though. Saotome Gakuen's auditorium was full, no one knows what they came for. The experience or the once in a lifetime opportunity see them as girls.

Nanami Haruka was sitting in the front row, she was told to sit in a special seat at the front. She was the only judge for tonight, she wondered why her of all people. She felt uncomfortable of waiting, until Ringo-sensei said they will be starting shortly.

"Psssst... Haruka-chan~" Ringo-sensei was telling her to go there backstage.

-Backstage-

"Ringo-sensei? What is it?"

"Hehehehehehe~"

"Ringo-sensei, you're creeping me out."

"Haruka-chan~ Wear this hehehehe~ Oh, and don't ask me how I knew your sizes :) ."

"It's beautiful... but... why do I need to..?"

"A girl has to look special on a special day, that much I know~" said Ringo-sensei with a smile.

"Ringo-sensei, how can you know that much that I don't know?"

"Because... you're just that dense, Haruka-chan." Ringo-sensei pushed Haruka into the girl's dressing room and closed the door.

~Haruka's POV~ -specially prepare dressing room-

**_"A girl has to look special on a special day..."_**

Was it really a special day? Well, I hope this helps cheer up all of them. They have been in down spirits ever since the competition was announced, due to... some boy reasons I honestly don't know. It was a dress with a low bodice, which came with a matching rose brooch supposed to be attached to the center. Now that I look at myself, I wonder why STARISH's members treat me as someone special. I'm not beautiful, I can be pretty dense, and I don't even know much about myself, much less other people. The person I see in the mirror doesn't even look like... me, seems like a completely different person... Now that you mention it... won't Saotome-san know about this contest? I mean, it's held in the school. Never mind, I'm sure Saotome-san would understand, they worked hard for this day.

I moved on and knocked at the door of the boy's dressing room.

-In the dressing room- (boys section)

"Honestly, I don't want to wear this stuff!" said Syo who was examining the frills in the dress in his hands with a disgusted expression.

"You chose that yourself, so you should wear it."

"Same goes to you, Masa, you seem veeeeeeeeeeery reluctant in wearing that." Referring to Hijirikawa unable to wear his cosplay yet was meant to be a joke, or not.

"You don't look good in that either, Ren."

"Ran-Ran looks good in that if you ask me hehehehehe! Ai-ai too~"

"No. Just. No. Why the heck is this happening to me?" said Ranmaru.

Suddenly, Haruka entered the door in a beige-coloured dress, seeing some boys, topless.

"Kyah! I'm sorry, I'd better excuse myself..." Nanami left the dressing room and they all exchanged gazes.

"I'm not sure who was more embarrassed, me or Nanami."

"Anyway, we can't have Little Lamb waiting, let's just change."

"You make it sound so easy, yet earlier you didn't even want to wear those clothes."

"Heh, Little Lamb's a different case."

**-5 minutes later- ~Narrator's POV~**

"Umm... can I come in now?"

"Sure, just... don't be too surprised we look dweeby." She came in with her left hand holding a sort of purse, trying to look away.

"Uh... Do we look that bad?"

"No, that's not it, it's not what you think. Just that..."

"Just that what?"

"The show's about to start, so... I came here to tell all of you. But since I'm a judge, I couldn't possibly spoil myself, yet it's rude to close my eyes, in a way. Is it right for me to say 'do your best'?"

"Just the encouragement we need... thank you, Nanami."

"Uh... no problem?"

"We appreciate it, really. Just, try not to laugh at us." said Syo.

"Yes, I'll try." smiled Haruka.

-competition starts-

"This contest has two parts, an elimination round and due to lack of contestants, we'll advance to the finals. However, we have people's votes as well, so whenever the people's choice is not among the finalists, that man will have a chance for the finals! Well, good luck boys! The prize will be a kiss with Starish's Composer, Nanami Haruka, our judge tonight! Oh, and no one can see the kiss." Ringo-sensei sticked out his tongue.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAW!" the audience shouted, and then followed: "WE WANT TO SEE IT!"

"Sorry folks, that won't do, give us more enthausiasm and I'll reconsider." Suddenly the crowd was going wild, most were Saotome Academy students.

"OKAY FINE! But at least let them change clothes. As for our special guests... we have HEAVENS!"

"We're here to see more and more and more humiliation from STARISH and Quartet night, well, we plan to enjoy. Right people?"

"YEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"YOU PROMISED YOU WOULD'NT LET HEAVENS WATCH!" shouted someone from backstage.

"Aww... no need to be shy! Okay, we only held the contest here but... who said we couldn't spread the news." Ringo-sensei looked satisfied.

"Oh FUUUUUDGE! YOU DON'T DO THAT TO ME!" shouted someone again.

-backstage-

"Syo, no need to say... unnecessary things we already know."

"Maybe he couldn't help it, even my patience is at my limit."

"We have part 1 of the contest~ Show your costumes everyone! This will be an elimination of three contestants, so beware of how you look!"

"Easy for him to say."

"We have contestant number 1, he's famous for his cool, charismatic endeavour, but oh folks, you won't get a taste of that tonight! We have Jinguji Ren dressed up as Anaru from Anohana!"

"Just as Yukiatsu loved to cross-dress as Menma, well I tried."

"Well, Miss Nanami," said Ringo-sensei, purposely changing the way he called her. "What do you think?"

"Umm... How should I say this? It's good but... the legs are too... muscular hehehehehe~ But when over 100, I guess 70?"

"Well ladies, even though I'm in girl attire, the real me is still in here." Okay, he was stripping, but of course he had clothes inside. He looked more like the natural Ren, loose buttoned shirt and black pants. (Anyone know how the pants appeared? Not me :) )

"I never fail to charm, do I ladies?"

"REN-SAMA!"

"So? I'm eliminated right? I'm disqualified."

"Yeah, but before that. One question: Did you cry manly tears in Ano Hana?"

"Sad to say, I did. Well, that's enough right? Adieu." He exited the stage with an aura that seemed like rose petals.

"Well, that escalated quickly."

"To think Ren actually had feelings, awww..."

"Tch. Of all questions... they revealed my universal secret."

"Nanami sure asks the best questions. She was spot on."

"Next, contestant number 2! He's famous for his career as HAYATO, and he is famous as one of the prince of songs. Ichinose Tokiya! Cosplaying as... Alice from Pandora Hearts!"

He was wearing a dark purple dress that Alice from Pandora hearts wore, along with a wig.

"So... how does it feel to wear those kind of clothes?"

"Feels... awfully breezy."

"Why, of all characters did you choose to cosplay Alice?"

"Because... I guess I couldn't fathom myself as any other female character. This whole genderbending experience is not exactly the best experience on stage. Besides, as a female character Alice is not as moe as others, at least, not frequently."

"So? What can you say? Miss Nanami?"

"Hmm... It is unexpectedly okay on him, to be honest I was worried for all of them. 80 over 100. Although honestly, I'm not even the right judge for this, it is not right for a girl to judge men dressed as girls... is it?"

"HAYATO-SAMA, NO TOKIYA-SAMA, you look good in whatever you wear!"

"I'm not sure you're all being honest here..." muttered Tokiya.

"Next contestant! He's famous for his advertisements and bright personality, we have Shinomiya Natsuki cosplaying as Saber from the Fate series! Eh? Wait why is Natsuki here? Uh... sorry folks, he shouldn't even be here..."

"WE WANT TO SEE NATSUKI-SAMA!"

"Okay fine, but he won't be joining the contest. Even if he gets the highest score, he won't be the winner. Okay with that folks?" said Ringo.

"YEAH!"

"Natsuki was already kissed by Nanami right? I mean uh... Satsuki."

"Oh well, who cares. Natsuki probably didn't know he wasn't supposed to be there, he brought his own doom upon himself."

He wasn't wearing Saber's armour though; just that normal suit that Saber wears in Fate/Zero, along with a wig and it seems contact lens.

"That's against the rules, Saber wears guy clothes in Fate/Zero. But... umm... since you're not a contestant..."

"That's not all, hehe~" He started removing the suit and revealed he was wearing Saber's outfit in Fate/ Stay Night. The one with the white shirt and blue skirt, along with long black socks.

"Why of all characters... Saber?"

"Because she's cute! She resembles my dog Elizabeth!"

"Honestly, what is his definition of cute?" sighed Hijirikawa.

"I wouldn't call Saber cute, and besides, didn't he say that Nanami resembled his dog too?"

"Next time, Natsuki will be saying we resemble his dog too."

"So, Miss Nanami?"

"Let's say Shinomiya-san and Saber have complete reverse personalities, yet it somehow compliments Natsuki in the way Sats- I mean, uh... It somehow looks okay in him. 82 over 100. Am I being too harsh here?"

"No, in fact you were too kind to even give Ren a 70. Honestly Ren, you looked awful." teased Hijirikawa.

"I know people, I know. Anyway, what was the cause of the sudden change of topic in Little Lamb's judgement?"

"I guess it's because she almost mentioned Satsuki." said Tokiya.

"If Natsuki turns into Satsuki, and then equipped with Excalibur, he might become Saber # 2."

"Say, Saber is a girl right?"

"I guess?"

"He's lucky Saber has gender confusion."

_ "I have more respect for the girl population now, how could they wear this stuff every day?" _thought Ranmaru.

"Next, we have contestant number 4! He's famous for his acting skill, Hijirikawa Masato cosplaying as Kawashima Ami from Toradora, student version!"

"Umm... Hijirikawa-san, what do you think of the anime Toradora?"

"It is a romantic drama and somehow comedy that shows the aspects of daily life in a unique way, Kawashima Ami was the only alternative left for me when I was browsing through my list of anime girls, due to the fact that finding anime girls with blue hair and blue eyes that I am capable of cosplaying is quite difficult. Can anyone imagine me cosplaying as Sayaka Miki? Or perhaps Aoi from Twin Angel? Kanazaki Tsubasa? I hope not."

"I see you have put a lot of thought into this... Hijirikawa-san, due to your acting talent, would you mind acting out a bit of Kawashima Ami?"

"Yes I definitely would mind, even if it came from your mouth, Nanami. Uh... did you ask the other guys to do this?"

"... That is uh... no."

"Fine... if you insist... Kawashima Ami: 'Oh my I'm so sorry, hehe. I blew it, everyone says I'm such a klutz and an airhead. Really, I'm sorry~' And please don't tell me you want the personality change too."

"Uh... it won't be necessary, Hijirikawa-san. Anymore of that and I'll be knocked-out, I meant it in a good way. Well, 79 over 100~"

"Next time I need to act out Kawashima Ami, I need to go to the restroom first." Hijirikawa seemed to want to puke.

"I feel you, you're not alone."

"You looked bad too, take that." teased Ren.

"Next we have Kurosaki Ranmaru cosplaying as Neko from K Project! Sorry people, not the naked version of Neko."

"So, Kurosaki-senpai, why of all characters, Neko?"

"Because that is uh... somehow a secret?"

"Look at tsundere Ranmaru-senpai go nyahahahaha."

"Shh... keep quiet Cecil. You're not even participating."

"I see, well I won't force you to tell me, Ranmaru-senpai. Well then, does you choosing this character somehow relate to you having heterochromia?"

"No, K- K Project is just something I stumbled upon in the internet. I was somehow interested in Neko's character and before I knew it my brother bought a Neko costume for me from a nearby store."

*laughter*

"Wasn't that the answer to question # 1?"

"He probably didn't notice he said everything."

"Eeeeh... So Ranmaru-senpai has a brother..."

"Ran-ran's brother is pretty pushy, he wouldn't be Neko now if it weren't for Izuki."

"Izuki is his brother's name?"

"Well, yeah, younger brother. He has a big family, he's actually not as he looks. He's actually pretty kind, although he lies to himself sometimes."

"Isn't that exactly how a tsundere acts?"

"Perhaps, it's Ran-ran after all~"

"So... Miss Nanami," shouted Ringo, "Your verdict?" His voice echoed through the auditorium.

"Umm... Of the whole cosplay, you lack only one thing. I trust... the boys watching this contest here would agree. I have nothing else to say, 78 over 100."

-backstage-

"I think I knew what Little Lamb was saying about him lacking something in his cosplay."

"Femininity?"

"No, she probably meant the... the..."

"P-L-O-T."

"Ai-ai, you seem to know a lot about this~"

"It's a common internet joke, although I don't understand why it's funny for others."

"Better to stay innocent as a robot Ai."

"Drat, this humiliation will last for the rest of my life." grumbled Ranmaru.

"Next contestant! Beware of this folks, one of the most formidable of our contestants, we have Kurusu Sy- Eh?" Suddenly, the lights turned off and the whole auditorium was completely dark.

"Phew, thank god, this means my appearance will be delayed."

"Calm down everyone, due to technical difficulties, there will be a short break."

"MWAHAHAHAHA, I don't think so folks. This show is over!"

"Doesn't that voice belong to..."

"PRESIDENT SAOTOME!" they all shouted at once. Suddenly, there was a single spotlight, and there was Shining Saotome.

"Sorry, I am not here for comedy. What is a contest with the prize gone?"

"What do you mean gone?!" Suddenly the spotlight was aimed at Nanami's seat. Nanami Haruka was gone.

"She was just there seconds ago..."

"Syo," said Hijirikawa, "Do not underestimate seconds, in fact it was probably enough time to..."

"You can't be serious?"

"Well, we have no choice. We were too slow." Ichinose Tokiya looked at Nanami's seat for what seemed to be regret.

"How could you say that so calmly?"

"Well, STARISH and Quartet Night, if you want Nanami Haruka to be back, you'll have to go through me! However, as for the consequence... you'll lose your career, and when I mean lose, I mean your future. If one from the group goes, all will lose, unless you could convince me. If you dare, meet me at my office. Well, ciao!" Saotome's farewell boomed through the hall, and everyone was left speechless. The lights were back, but for STARISH and Quartet night, the room was still the same, with light or not.

"Unfortunately, guests, this show is cancelled for the time being, we shall continue it when all of this is resolved, please take an orderly exit."

And after that, 1 hour had passed, that 1 hour seemed like a very long time for STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT, like an eternity, an eternity without Nanami Haruka.

* * *

**ext chapter will have Syo moments~ And this is again, about the no love rule drama~ :) Stay tuned! :))**

-BerryBliss


	13. Assault attempt starts!

Due to some errors on my part, I have replaced some of the content in this chapter. It was a big mistake though, since Mai, Hijirikawa's sister was actually 5 years old... I am at fault and I am sorry, thank you for reminding me of this :) xX The Girl In Wonderland Xx-san :3 I'm grateful, to make up for that, I made Masato have another sister with the name of "Mina" (Bad name but... I guess it starts with M) as for the mother, her real name is Kotomi Aijima. Oh well, enjoy~ Sorry for the errors, again. I'll try to avoid mistakes in the future, for now I have corrected some errors.

**-Narrator's POV- In a private room-**

"We need to save Nanami, we can't just sit here waiting and doing nothing."

"Well, did you consider the consequences? Where do we even start?" Ichinose Tokiya sighed.

"Who cares about losing our jobs? Tokiya, think! It's Nanami in danger!"

"No, you think. Did you ever think of how Nanami worked hard for us all? It would all be for nothing when we go there and return successful. I never said I would just sit here, just, we don't go there unprepared."

"Well, one problem, time won't be waiting for us. We need to save her before August 1, or we're all doomed."

"We have gone through this before, we can do it again."

"I wonder how Nanami is... I hope nothing bad happened to her..." Ittoki Otoya didn't bother to cheer everyone up, because he himself couldn't bring to be happy.

"It's Little Lamb, she'll be fine, have more faith in her."

"Why is everyone so down?" It was Nagi and the rest of HEAVENS.

"Do you still need to ask? I don't think so." Hijirikawa was somehow angry, perhaps at himself for being so powerless.

"Look, it's actually weird to see our rivals in this state."

"Nagi, you're not helping at all."

"First off, we need someone who could actually understand Shining Saotome-san's mindset, or we won't even be able to say a word against him."

"I know someone who could help," said Kira."

"Really?" And then Kira nodded. "But-" He was interrupted by a sudden thud at the door.

"Ow... that hurt. Onii-sama! I'm here for you!"

"Karin," said Ootori, "Thank you for coming, we need your help on the case of Nanami Haruka." The girl named Karin was a girl with flowing black hair and golden eyes, just like... Kira.

"Imouto, what are you doing here?"

"Onii-sama, don't you have anything else to say? Ootori-san told me everything, I'll be willing to help. Oh, and I was watching earlier, they were all sooooooooooo cute."

"Oh great, she saw us."

"Let's get back to the topic," suggested Tokiya. "So, we also need to know if Shining Saotome-san lied to us."

"Oh yes he lied, yes he did capture the composer, but he's not at his office, and neither is Nanami Haruka." said Karin.

"Say... isn't Kira's sister the complete opposite of Kira in terms of social ability?"

"Don't talk about onii-chan that way!~"

"Uh... I didn't mean it like that, in fact, lady, I meant it as a compliment to you."

"Ren, stop flirting."

"She's cute~" said Nagi. He seemed to be in a daze.

"Don't make a move on her, she's better to stay innocent."

"Now now, just because she's the cute sister type, don't underestimate her. As a 13- year old, she's very smart. She has a wide range of information and is a good strategist in plans."

"You're too kind, Ootori-san. Anyway, Saotome-san is not exactly an anti-love person. As proved, it is said he has a son, but only a rumor though."

"He's standing in front of you, you know."

"Huh?" Karin suddenly seemed interested.

"See that red-haired boy? He's Saotome's son. His name is Ittoki Otoya~" said Cecil.

"Cecil, why can't you just keep quiet about it?"

"Ittoki, are you keeping secrets again?"

"You should have told us what it was that has been troubling you."

"Well, I do see the resemblance in you."

"So we have our living proof, we can use him as an advantage." Karin smiled like a planner would, a person who thinks things through easily.

"We have one more problem, that is to find Nanami, and we need back-up too."

"We're not barging into a military base you know."

"Actually, you are entering a place very much like that." It was a refined, feminine voice. A girl was standing at the door, she had sky blue eyes and hair with a darker blue colour, flowing down to her mid-back in curls, she seemed to have the air of a rich lady, however young.

"Mai? What are you doing here?"

"Masa, you know this lovely lady here?"

"You have already forgotten me, Jinguji-san. I guess it's been years, so you probably don't recognize me."

"It's been a while since I've seen you, Hijirikawa Mina."

"Ah, Kurosaki-san, it's been a while as well. How is your family?"

"Mina, it is not necessary for you to continue this topic with Kurosaki-senpai any longer, besides, what are you doing here?"

"Masato-onii-sama, father knows of what is happening it seems, I do not know how but he insisted on me going here to see you."

"Hijirikawa, you sure have a kind sister."

"I-it's not like I came here to see you, I am merely following father's orders, d-don't misunderstand okay? So? I trust that you need help upon finding Nanami Haruka?"

"I see she's a tsundere, and on top of that she's a lady. The bliss of having younger sisters." teased Ren.

"Yes, we need the information desperately."

"Very well, according to my information sources, she is located in Shining Agency's hidden underground base. There was a leakage about it known only by few, said to be located somewhere near this very academy."

"As expected of the Hijirikawa group's ojou-sama, she's well-informed."

"Of course! After all, I can predict what nii-sama is doing even if I'm on the other side of the world~ , just by my connections. After all, yesterday I was in America."

"Mai, you don't need to exaggerate your abilities."

"Oh really, nii-sama? You do notice I can use them against you. For instance, you have a daily routine of frequently passing by Nanami Haruka's room and then-"

"Okay, that's enough. Mina, you..."

"Need I continue?" Hijirikawa was completely defenceless against his sister, he merely sighed in return.

"So, is the security system tight in that underground base?"

"Yes, for normal people it would be hard to infiltrate it. It has various traps and several security measures that even professionals couldn't access, even some rooms with unknown codes and protocols that hackers couldn't pass through. In current known records, only people who know Saotome very well have access to every facility."

"Well, the psychological mind-set of Saotome is hard to predict, due to his shift personality change and lack of information on background." said Karin.

"We are however sure that something happened years ago which made Saotome's perspective on love change."

"But aren't we overthinking it? It's normal for idols to not prioritize love and somehow avoid it, or is Saotome's case really that different?"

"Wait, I might know a person who knows what he was like before but... she's dead."

"Ittoki-kun, do you mean your... mother?"

"Yes, I remember my mother saying things about my father, but..."

"Well we just have to find other proof. Perhaps another thing about Ittoki's mother..."

"For the meantime, let's search Saotome-san's office. We might find something there."

-Saotome's office-

"Eh... so this is Shining Saotome's office..." Karin's eyes were curiously scanning the room.

"Is it something to be surprised about?"

"Anyway, where would Saotome likely hide something important?"

"Under his pillow probably."

"No, he's a business like person, his outside behaviour is just in front of his fans."

"Well, it'll probably be somewhere unexpected."

"Everyone! I got some big news!"

"Mina, where have you been?"

"Masato-onii-sama, were you perhaps... worried?"

"..."

"Anyway, what is this big news?"

"I have attained some recordings of what is happening to Nanami Haruka, I found them hidden in the music room. It appears Saotome-san is giving us clues on purpose, as for how I found out they were in the music room... Tsukimiya Ringo-san told me."

"Maybe Ringo-sensei knows everything! Where is he now?"

"Apparently, he's in the music room, he also told me something about the diary of Saotome-san's wife hidden under a hidden safe which can only be accessed by a switch."

"For the meantime, let's watch the recording."

-record-

It was Nanami, she seemed unconscious. Her eyes were closed tight, she was unharmed, physically at least. When she opened her eyes, Saotome started to speak.

"I'm letting your saviors see this video, at least we'll let them see how useless they are, isn't that right? Miss Nanami."

"Saotome-san... I don't know what you're planning, but... if you plan to use me as bait, then this won't work."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes, because I know them more than you, because I spend time with them every day, they'll come, I'm sure of that. I'm not sure what you did to make me this stressed out though..."

"You're a disturbance, honestly, to those pure idols who are about to chase their dreams."

"So is this a trap set for them? They won't give up that easily, after all, they're just... that stubborn."

"That's why many idols go to the wrong path, it never works this way, Miss Nanami. I'm doing this for their own good, and for yours."

"This may sound stubborn but... the STARISH they are now wouldn't exist without me, so... I-I'm not sure what benefit this is to them."

"They'll soon forget about you, they'll live their lives to their true potential, as idols. They won't waver, they won't hesitate. That is the basic flaw we humans can never avoid to have, love makes us weak."

"Are you speaking of your own experience? Saotome-san."

"Somehow, yes. Well STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT, if you want to save her, you need to consider what might happen to her first. You'll never know what I can do to her in this very place. Oh, and I'll let her say her last message to you, her last message as your composer."

**_"Minna-san, please... forget about me. Live on your lives and..." _**the record was done.

"What did she say? What could have been her last words?"

"Those weren't her last words, I refuse to believe Nanami would say that. We better save her, she's..."

"As for where she's hidden, we have located the entrance to the underground base. Would you like the location now? And... Masato-onii-sama, I need to talk to you privately for a moment."

"Yes, we would like the location now."

"It's located in Saotome Gakuen's auditorium, on the stage."

"For the meantime, let's look for the switch while the two siblings have a heart-to-heart."

**-outside the room—corridor-**

"Masato-onii-sama, you... love that girl don't you?"

"... That is..."

"I saw the look in your eyes, that serious look I, your sister, saw for the first time in the 15 years of my life."

"Well, she did change my life in a way, there are many forms of love. Family, friendship, and the last stage. I'm not sure where I am, but what's important is that the feelings are there."

"I'll be cheering for you, Masato-onii-sama~"

"Thank you, Mina, let's get inside. We can't keep them waiting, can we?"

"Hai!~ Onii-sama."

-inside the room-

"We've found the switch to the diary, are you sure we should read it?"

"No, just having it is enough. Besides, it's locked."

"We do have a person here who we can get permission from," everyone turned to look at Ittoki.

"It's fine, but... be careful not to break it."

"It seems to require a password." Ittoki then took the diary gently and typed some numbers onto the lock. It opened, just like that.

"What did you type?"

"My birthday, I just figured..." He opened the diary and took a peek at the first page.

"Eh? Some pages seem to be blurred, but there's one folded right here."

**January 11**

**Dear Otoya,**

**That's the name I plan to give when I have a son, and that's you, Otoya-kun. My husband Saotome is working hard as an idol, but thanks to that we can't even live our life in peace, so we are hidden here, in this small house. I love him dearly, he's a man who works for us so determinedly, sometimes I think he overdoes it. He may not be the most handsome person in the world, but he might as well be one of the considerate. Sometimes, I feel like he hides something from me, but everyone has their own secrets, don't they? After all, I have my own, I just hope to live safely, with this family as it is now, to live life happily with my two most precious people. I hope this message reaches you when you grow up.**

** With love,**

**Kotomi Aijima**

"Okaa-sama..."

"Ittoki-kun..."

"That doesn't really help but... I shouldn't be saying this now. Ittoki-san, any other marked pages?"

"Yes, here's the next one, but the time lapse is 3 months."

**April 11**

**Dear Otoya,**

**You have finally come to this world, as a human being. I don't know how much happiness I feel now, a family as a whole. I'm sure you realized all my entries have your name on it, like letters sent to you. That way, I feel I'm not alone, that there's nothing to be afraid of, no shadow of the past that has been following me for a long time. I never told your father about this but... I still remember my other family, but I really wasn't meant to even be there. It was probably right to avoid being the queen of a country known as Agnapolis I don't even know a thing about. Imagine if I had you and you were born to a destiny you perhaps didn't even want, I don't want to be the cause of that, that's why I feel guilty of having another son born into the royal family. I want you to live freely, to live as you want. And in case you encounter your brother, treat him as your brother. His name is... Aijima Cecil.**

**With love,**

**Kotomi Aijima**

**"Cecil is Ittoki's stepbrother? WHAT IS HAPPENING TO THIS WORLD?"**

"Nothing surprising really, but at first I didn't know until recently, the king of Agnapolis told me. He told me before I became a part of STARISH hehe~"

"Cecil... you do notice that is important to us."

"Well, it doesn't exactly help, we and Otoyan have different fathers."

"Wait, still, Ittoki could be an heir to Agnapolis."

"NOT HAPPENING!"

"Could Saotome-san perhaps know about the other relationship?"

"No, I don't suppose that's the problem."

"Wait, didn't Ittoki-kun's mother die in a..."

"Plane crash? Then that's the simplest reason why Saotome-san would regret even loving anyone, it's simply logic."

"Then, that's one mystery solved, we don't need any other things, unless that is... something happened to Nanami."

"And besides, due to tight security, it isn't safe for all of us to go together, we need one to infiltrate the base and the rest for back-up, but the girls should go, they can give access to some passages due to their... intuition."

"Hehe~"

"I'm going, its best for all of you to stay here."

"Now Syo, what's with the sudden confidence?"

"This isn't confidence, this is merely my will, to save Nanami."

"My my~ We really have a tough competition involving Nanami Haruka-san~" Karin then whispered something to Kira and Kira nodded in return.

"HEAVENS offers their help to all of you."

"WHAT?! No one agreed to this!"

"I did."

"Kira, you didn't."

"Oh yes he did. Hehe~"

"If Karin-chan wants us to go, I don't mind~"

"I don't want Little Lamb to just exit the stage of our lives just like that, we're coming too."

"No, I need to go by myself, unless... HEAVENS and the girls are really necessary."

"Well, as for the ones who won't be going with Syo-san, you can track him when he has this transmitter on~" suggested Karin.

"...How do you have this?"

"Oh, nothing. Just something that I use to track other people~" It sounded suspicious, but no one really cared. Karin gave the transmitter to Syo and Syo took it, he wore it on his pierced ear.

"Let the plan commence, Operation Assault!"

**-auditorium—stage-**

"Here's the passage," said Tokiya who found the passage near the curtains.

"Let's go, we don't have any time to waste."

"I don't know how I got dragged into this."

"It's not that big of a deal, besides, how could you resist a command of such a cute girl?"

"Nagi has love sickness." muttered Ootori. As they entered the passage, the rest wished them good luck.

"I won't disappoint all of you, I'll try to bring Nanami back."

"Not try to, will bring."

"Wait, you don't say you're going to save with **_that_**on?!"

"Oh, I almost forgot. I'm going to change."

"So determined... you even forgot about how you were still wearing a frilly dress."

"Shut up."

-Syo changes clothes-

**Meanwhile... –Saotome Agency underground base-**

"Well, we're here, Mina-san, if you please."

"Yes, as of now, the security traps have been deactivated. We have several agents here who deactivated them, but we'll never be sure if all of them are allies."

"Well, well, we sure have some interesting guests!"

"What a warm welcome, President Saotome-san. Not exactly how I expected it but... it'll do." Saotome's face appeared on a camera, smiling.

"Well, well, look who we have here. HEAVENS, didn't expect the three of you to be here. And as for the two ladies who are with you, introductions can wait later. I'm here with Miss Nanami in the center of this base, you have... 3 hours before she completely gets lulled to sleep, oh but don't worry, she'll only be in a state of a long, long sleep." The camera shut off and they were left in silence.

"Three hours eh? He must think things are too easy."

"Three hours is more than enough, nothing's impossible."

"Isn't this like all those dramas with, 'love prevails all' themes? It might actually be happening, here, live! And... just to be sure, I did bring my video cam."

"Karin, of all times..."

"What's wrong with it? Onii-sama? Don't worry, you won't be in it."

"We'll start by beating up anyone shady we encounter."

"We look shady enough as it is."

"Well then, operation start~!"

"You seem excited about this, Karin-chan."

"In fact, I am."

**After correcting the errors, I did chapter 14 ~ :) Syo moments here we go!~ :)**

-BerryBliss


	14. Pushing to the limit

**As for the song in this chapter, it's from a role playing-game I play :) Although a cut version :) The song is not mine and goes to their rightful owners, only the story and OCs are mine :)**

* * *

~Syo's POV~

Finding Nanami was harder than I thought, we did get to access some passages, but there's no end to this. Guess I'm all talk and no do, I need to hurry, I'm running out of time.

"Syo, how's your search?" It was Tokiya's voice, who was talking through the communicator, or you could say, walkie-talkie, a rather impressive walkie-talkie that could communicate at a wide range.

"No good, this base is like a labyrinth or something..."

"We're trying our best, if we run out of time, we'll be the ones to blame for it." whimpered Mina.

"It's not your fault, Mina-chan~ It's fate's fault."

"How do you manage saying that with such a cute voice?" I looked around and it seems the signs say we have revolved again, we're just going in turns then. Everyone's waiting, I can't just leave Nanami alone in this dark place, it eeked with creepiness. suddenly, there was another door in front of us.

"Not another key, don't tell me have to search at the neighbouring rooms again."

"But we have just been spinning and we already entered every door, this is stupid. We're going around in circles."

"You don't have to tell me that, Nagi. It's not helping."

"It's bad, our allies inside this base have been eliminated as in the status report, we're alone searching, we have to search ourselves. I guess President Saotome-san is trying to stop us even if he has to do anything to achieve it." Mina was using her cell phone which had some extra software used for emergencies, and now was an emergency, because she knew her brother thought it was an emergency. I guess busting the walls is the best alternative, I'm not exactly the most patient person in this thing.

"This is bad, there are only 15 minutes left..."

"Damn, we're going nowhere doing this." I swore to myself. Perhaps if I do this...

"NANAMI! If you're here, answer me!"

"There's no way that girl would just-" Ootori was interrupted by a response, Nanami's respose."

"Syo-kun? I'm here, I'm here!" Her voice echoed through the whole base, if only I could pinpoint the exact location... I could find her, and tell her everything.

_**Even to go far as to say... I love her.**_

~**Nanami's POV~**

I heard him calling my name. He seemed to be so close, yet so... far away. It made me come to my senses. Let's see... Saotome-san is away for the moment. He must have thought I was still asleep, however I do feel light-headed. At this rate... it's impossible for me to escape on my own. If I remember the password in this door... 4758-... This is bad, still 6 digits left which I don't know. If only I were strong enough to remember... If only I could send my true message to them through some way...

I didn't mean what I said earlier, the truth is I didn't want them to forget about me, it would be too painful. I don't to go back, to the life without them. So if only a bit, just give me a little time, for me to give them my message, my song.

**~Syo's POV~**

"The voice seems to come from downstairs. This base has 15 floors, she's in the first floor on the second door to the west."

"How exactly do you go down all the way down there?"

"Duh, elevator or stairs. Honestly..."

"The only elevator is accessed by Saotome-san's card, so we can't use it, and there is a trap there as well. As for the stairs, the stairs here are in criss-crosses, the structure may seem simple, but it's actually complex. It would take us a lot of time going through the stairs one by one, step, by step."

"Then... where else can we go?"

"There." Nagi was pointing to what seems like a space where there was a good view of all the floors, it looked high though.

"I have a rope~ We could tie it to that post and climb down, or if anyone wants to jump...~"

"Ain't that dangerous?"

"Nah...~ I'll be fine."

"Fearless?!"

"All in favour, raise your hand."

Everyone did, not me!

"Aw man... n-n-not heights again, AAAAAAH!"

"You seem pale, Syo-san."

"It seems... Syo-san is afraid of heights." Mina didn't say it like a weakness though.

"THAT'S LIKE SO FUNNY! HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Shut up, Mikado Nagi. Why don't you jump down?"

"Well then, out of respect to Syo-san's height phobia, anyone care to go first? Don't expect we delicate ladies to volunteer."

"DELICATE?! WHAT THE?!"

"I'll go first..." Kira held on the rope and supported himself, he then climbed down easily. Before we knew it, he was all the way down there. I gulped just looking at how far down it was.

-5 minutes later- -10 minutes left-

Only Karin and I were left, the walkie talkie was ringing. (Yeah, this is a different kind of walkie-talkie. A unique one.)

"Syo, how's it going there? Good luck with climbing down!"

"You saw how I..."

"Your reaction was priceless!" I hung up, no need to continue.

"Well then~ I'm next..." As Karin-chan was climbing down, I looked down again. I saw Nagi's lips move, saying the word... oh wait.

"WAIT WHAT? Karin-chan, ecchi alert!"

"Huh? Kyah! Waaaaah, don't peek!"

"Don't you dare peek," said Kira with a glare.

"Y-yes sir," squeaked Nagi.

**Minutes later...**

"Syo-san, you're the only one left."

"Go for it!"

"Seriously, you became an idol with a weakness like that?" I don't think that was necessary... not helping!

"Don't look down... Don't look down." I muttered to myself for encouragement.

"Don't worry, in case you fall, we'll catch you."

"You'll never be able to save that composer when you're like that." That's right, what Ootori said was right. As I am now, I'll never be able to save Nanami.

Overcome the fear, and move on forward.

**"Song title: Song 4 U from: Tales of Xillia 2 Sang by: Ayumi Hamasaki **

**"Mata ashita ne tte (You say 'see you tomorrow')**

**Yoku kangaetenakute (Without thinking it over very much)**

**Egao de itta sono sugu ato (Right after you said it with a smile)**

**Mata ashita ne tte (See you tomorrow)**

**Ieru kimi ga (The you who can say it)**

**Ite kureru tte kizuku (I realize that part of you is by my side)**

That voice... Nanami!

I felt time stop, and my heart was somehow relieved. The nervousness was gone, and I don't get goosebumps when I look down. Her voice's gentleness, the clarity, the emotions. It wasn't a song of farewell, a song of beginning.

"It seems... Nanami-san's voice reached Syo-san," Mina smiled.

"Her voice, I can tell it's really beautiful, just like her heart. Is this a new song?"

"That gitl is really talented, you really should surrender her to us."

"Not now Ootori, and never will you have her."

"Don't be so stingy... Kurusu Syo."

"Nagi-sama, that isn't really a nice way to put it..."

"She called me Nagi-sama?"

"Quit dreaming."

**"Todoku kara, hibiku kara (Because it will reach, because it will echo)**

**Boku wa boku no mama kimi no (I will stay as I am)**

**Kanashimi goto dakishimeru yo (And embrace all of your sadness in my arms)**

**Ima date sonna ni (Even now)**

**Jishin wa nai yo (I don't have much confidence)**

**Fumi dasenai toki mo aru yo... (There are times when I can't step forward too)"**

"We can't have her waiting for us that long, could we?" I jumped down, and landed on my feet.

"Bravo, Bravo! Hehehehehe~"

We're coming Nanami, we're coming.

**-Minutes later- -Room entrance-**

"Gee, not another password..."

"It has an option of a key card..."

"But... no other people are in this base aside from us, Nanami-san, and President Saotome. All the other minions are knocked out. We looked for stuff but... no other key cards."

"We'll ask Nanami," Syo banged the door.

"NANAMI! CAN YOU HEAR ME?"

"Yes, but... only 5 minutes left... I feel weak..."

"Nanami, can the door be opened from the inside?"

"Yes, but I don't know the password... The passwords for the inside and outside are both different."

"Then, Mina-chan, please, try to hack the protocols!"

"In 5 minutes?! That's impossible... Well, I'll try." She examined the keypad and opened the system.

"Let's see... if we do this... and this... and connect to the server computer... it should be sent to the control room... but someone needs to accept the opening of the door."

**-5 minutes later-**

"Oh look, it's open!"

"Oh no, this is bad."

"Mina-chan? Is the door opening bad?"

"No... but it appears that the one who approved of the opening of the door was..."

"YOU DON'T SAY..."

"President Saotome, he's coming for us now."

"Not good, can't we close the door?"

"It can only be closed in the control room, so we need to hurry and try to save Nanami-san..." Nanami was there, lying down at the floor. Her eyes were closed, but otherwise, she seemed fine.

"In case Saotome comes, call for back-up. We need the rest of STARISH and QN here, no, just Satsuki would be enough. You never know what he tricks he might have in his sleeve."

"Sure, I'll make the request right away~" I gave Karin the walkie-talkie and I let her handle it. I went closer to Nanami and touched her face. Her skin was rather cold... as if... Wait, was I too late?

"Nanami, wake up." I whispered. No response, she probably did use all her energy into singing, but... what could have made her fall into this state? I don't even know what I should do... or could do.

There's always this thing in games right? But I'm not that horrible... there's only one choice left that could leave her without harm. I'm sorry Nanami, I'm not taking advantage of the situation but...

I held her face closer to mine, it was hard to actually do it when I saw her lips seem to be out of colour than usual.

"I love you Nanami, these aren't only words. These are my feelings, please accept them. I don't know what you think of me, but I think of you as...a... very special person to me."

**1...**

**2...**

**3...**

And it was done, but some part of me didn't want to let go. It was something special, different from everything, but that was what it was meant to be right?

A glowing symbol appeared like the others, but this one shone brighter, golden sparks were raining everywhere, I don't know why. I saw Nanami slowly opening her eyes, I was relieved.

"Nanami, I'm glad, you're wide awake... Anyway, did you hear everything I said?"

"Only a bit, but I did hear the important things. I can't answer them now, but maybe soon. It's too hard to even decide."

"I'll give you more time, but I'm not sure whether time would allow it."

"This is like, going to the Sleeping Beauty route."

"YOU WERE PEEKING?!"

"Us too."

"These people sure have bold moves," teased Ootori.

"What is this? It feels soft.. like golden fluff."

"It is golden fluff," it was to all of their surprise, Ranmaru Kurosaki-senpai, along with the rest of QUARTET NIGHT. STARISH followed after, spotless.

"Much easier than Satsuki's battle, Shining Saotome wasn't really a problem. We tied him up and left him in a room."

"Satsuki did all the work~" said Natsuki cheerfully, which was creepily creepy.

"Wow, that's nasty..." chuckled Nagi..

"Thank you for saving me everyone... I'm really grateful."

"That kiss seemed really enjoyable Syo, but I'll let it slip. After all, Nanami is awake thanks to you."

"That was a bold confession, I salute you."

"We owe you a lot..."

"Wait, where's the dress?"

"Now that you mention it... aren't Nanami's clothes different?"

"Don't tell me Saotome-san did something to Nanami...!"

"H-He wouldn't possibly do that, he wouldn't dare..."

"Humph, you commoners need to rethink the possibilities."

"Camus, now's not a good time to say that..."

"Wait, Camus-senpai was here?"

"Aijima, isn't my presence so strong? Why can't you feel it?"

"No, I couldn't feel it. All those things about being a count is just..."

"And you being a prince is just atrocious."

"Zip the royal talk. You're making Ittoki imagine stuff." said Tokiya who was looking at Ittoki, who seemed to be in deep thought.

"I changed her clothes, I was also the one who recorded all the recordings." Ringo-sensei appeared without the usual smile he had in his face, he seemed guilty.

"Ringo-sensei! You trait-"

"Now now... I can make up for it... I can give you a way out faster, and of course I'll keep what I saw a secret from Saotome, at least, for now."

"What did he actually think about this? Why did he go so far as to kidnap Nanami?"

"It was sort of a test... Well sort of... but Saotome's resent of love is true. I can't tell you why yet, but you'll soon know. When the time is right, when what they say will happen in the future is true... At least, according to Saotome's prediction. **When the time is right."**

"Wait, so we have gone through ALL this trouble just because of a test?"

"President Saotome is a fortune teller?! You mean he holds a magic ball everytime where he says stupid stuff about the future?"

"A test of determination, in fact, I think Saotome was testing his own determination."

"Wait, put all that aside. So you're saying you changed Nanami's clothes?"

"Yeah~"

**"WELL THEN, WHAT HAPPENED WHEN YOU PERV-"**

"Aaaaah... that's enough for today, just tell us the way out."

"Sure... follow me."

_Well, all's well that ends well... Or so I thought._

**"The problem is that... it's a very high ladder... so..."**

"Syo-chan's gonna have a hard time again... hehe~"

"Syo-san, want me to help you climb up?"

"I don't need a girl's help."

"Syo-kun," said Nanami, "Want me to help you up later?"

I considered, it was Nanami after all.

"So it had to be a special girl... Syo... you cheater."

"Don't say it that way! It sounds... disturbing."

**-minutes later—ladder-**

"Guess that was a punishment for Syo, judging that he was doing all sorts of things while we were gone."

I did think I'd gotten over my height problem but... Still, no. It took me long enough to even get to the top. Nanami gave me her hand and I took it, the warmth in her was back too.

**Out of this dark place. Back to the light, to those days with Nanami.**

* * *

**That concludes the captivity arc :) \Out of the serious route, we have another contest by next chapter, and this one will only last for one chapter :)) No spoilers on what it is :) Stay tuned!~ :)**

-BerryBliss


	15. Shout out your love!

**Sorry for the long wait! Here's chapter 15!~ It was somehow hard to think about confessions... but I tried my best~ This Fall 2013 has a lot of good anime, so I'll be slightly busy hehehe~ Along with my other anime fanfic which I'll be publishing soon after I finish this one. Well, enjoy~ :)**

* * *

"I can't believe Ringo-sensei still made us dress as girls even after all the chaos..." said Ittoki who had a glum face on.

"It's all fair, after all, you guys didn't even join the contest."

"Ai-ai~ You looked pretty cute as Gokou Ruri out there~!"

"And my Neko was just stupid!" facepalmed Ranmaru.

"It's all for the fans."

"Camus, you don't say that after dressing as Heroine."

"Humph, I was forced to."

"It's weird, this feeling, considering Little Lamb was kidnapped yesterday."

"Does that mean you want her kidnapped?"

"No, in fact. I'm sort of happy Little Lamb is back."

"Ren's going to feeler mode."

"Masa, is your lovely sister fine? She seemed to be reluctant to say bye-bye to her 'onii-sama' "

"... Yes, she resumed family duties when she returned home. She'll be staying in Japan for about a week."

"Are you happy about it?"

"Perhaps, she's family after all. But having her here is like having a stalker."

"I suppose STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT have all been gathered~" It was Ringo-sensei, who was with a surprised Nanami. She seemed to be blushing, it might have a connection to why Ringo-sensei wanted STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT gathered in this very room.

"Everyone! We have another contest for today! Miss Nanami, please do the honors!"

"Etto... for this contest, y-you'll be c-c-c-c-c-"

"Honestly Haru-chan you're too slow~ You'll be confessing your love to me!"

"We're going to confess to Ringo-sensei?!"

"No I mean, this is a confession contest to Nanami."

"Easier said than done." Tokiya sighed.

"E-Eh? I'm not ready yet, this is too soon! My heart and body aren't prepared!"

"Ittoki, that sounds gross."

"Anyway, I'll be the judge, and trust me, I'm hard to convince. Good luck in making my heart flutter in your love confessions for Miss Nanami. Knowing Haruka-chan, she'll have a hard time choosing. Isn't that right? Haruka-chan?"

"Unfortunately... I like all of them, so it wouldn't be fair to say the feelings of one of them is better than the other."

"There you have it folks, oh and for the rules. You'll be shouting your love at that window." Ringo-sensei pointed to the window to their north. "Look outside, and you'll see how fun this could be."

Everyone gathered to the window, and they immediately knew this wasn't to be for granted.

"Geep. You don't say we shout our love in front of all those people down there?!"

"Y-You don't say we who have been kissed need to-"

"Of course you do, cause your feelings are still there right? But of course the ones who still have the spell need to go first."

"But won't this cause a fangirl rampage?"

"Oh, I have that taken care of. Anyone who plans to make a move shall be expelled, we have several traps around the academy too, in case that happens."

"Terrifying... is this really an idol academy?"

"Of course, idols need to prepare for everything, any trial put in front of them must be overcome."

"Sure hard to become a real idol, seriously..."

"Now, be sure not to look like idiots in front of your very fans! As for the order of contestants, we'll decide by this method." Ringo-sensei took out some cards.

"Gambling?"

"No, just pick a card. These are for the ones who haven't been kissed. The one who picks the Joker goes first~"

"I'm crossing my fingers." said Hijirikawa, and he really did.

"No use in putting faith in God now, maybe later, I'll rely on my luck."

"Luck doesn't always go the way you want it too."

"But that's what makes it interesting." Ringo-sensei shuffled the guards and the five picked cards.

"I got the King, that's the second to go right?" Tokiya stared at the card.

"I got Queen of Hearts, must be my lucky day." said Ren.

"I got Ace, that's last." Hijirikawa shrugged.

"Jack, not like I'm concerned." Ranmaru made a "tch" sound.

"Which leaves... Camus-senpai?" Cecil chuckled and they were like "WHAT".

"Humph, I have no problem of going first. Because I don't have anything to say."

"Oh? But the fans are waiting for you, your fans put a lot of faith in you."

"Well then, I'll start." Camus approached the window and he heard cheers.

~Camus's POV~

I had intention to not say anything, but if it's in front of the fans...

Fans could be considered my weakness. To be more specific, expectations.

As a count, I got used to giving off a different persona depending on the person in front of me, but I'm sure my heart if forever loyal to the kingdom, my kingdom, Perma-ice. Or that's what I thought at first.

I wasn't sure what this girl was capable of. Her music made Ai tap his feet and have emotions, even though he was supposed to be a robot, just through song. She even made that Ranmaru smile, she has the ability to make the world turn upside down.

I am a part of QUARTET NIGHT, a count, and a man.

"I have no feelings for this composer named Nanami Haruka, my heart is for the fans only, and nothing can change that. Not yet."

"Camus-sama~! We'll stay loyal to you!"

"Your Highness~! We're at your service!"

I somehow wanted a kingdom for myself where I could just be me, but I didn't notice it was already there.

~Narrator's POV~

"Wow, Camus-senpai is unexpectedly popular."

"What's that supposed to mean? Aijima."

"Nothing, hehehehehe~"

"Camus, disqualified! Totally not romantic!" Ringo-sensei pouted. "But," he added, "A real idol does work for the fans so... yeah. STILL DISQUALIFIED!"

"That was quick."

"Toki~ You're next~"

"Ichinose-san," Nanami nodded.

~Tokiya's POV~

My feelings for Nanami-san... What were they, really?

I know she's an important person to me but, a lot of people are important to me. It's honestly confusing. How do I express these feelings, when I don't know them myself? In this competition, Ringo-sensei might be after the words, but what's important is...

"I don't want to make this confession long, my feelings for Nanami are special, different, I don't need to use flattery. These are my simple feelings, I can't live without her."

"Tokiya-sama, in case your available! Be mine already, kyaa~!"

"YEAH!"

I'll find my answer, but I don't know when it'll come.

~Narrator's POV~

"Tokiya-kun, that was good. That simple confession, yeah it's okay. Next, Jinguji Ren."

"Ichinose-san," said Nanami, "It properly reached, your message."

"That's good."

"Well, it's my turn to charm the ladies. I just hope I don't break their hearts."

~Ren's POV~

Let's see... What did I first think of when I first met Little Lamb?

_"She's the one, honestly what have I been doing for my whole life flirting with girls when there was one special girl right here?"_

Or something like that. Next question, what did I like about Little Lamb?

_"She was the one who gave me the motivation to move on I guess, she was the one who woke up my sleeping love for music."_

Next, what can I add to my confession that won't hurt the fans?

_"That I'm the Ren now thanks to Little Lamb."_

Yes, that would do. Time to start.

"Hi, ladies and a few gentlemen out there. I would like to be frank, ever since we first met, I have fallen in love with Little Lamb. Without her, I wouldn't be the Ren I am now. However, that doesn't mean you don't have a chance, don't be disheartened, because my songs and all I do, is all for you."

"REN-SAMA~! It doesn't matter if you don't like me, 'cause I love you!"

"I've fallen in love!"

How cruel I am, to use the emotions of other people, I can't keep lying that much any longer. To myself and to Little Lamb, but I guess it isn't good to be a heartbreaker.

~Narrator's POV~

"Woah did you hear that?! Even a man fell in love with Ren! He was like: I've fallen in love! Or something." Syo was laughing out loud, and the others did too.

"Seriously, that's way over the limit! HAHAHAHAHAHA, Ren, you really should make more boys fall in love with you, BWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"He was saying: 'kyaa~!' after that you know."

"Ren, I salute you." Ittoki did a salute.

"Looks like we have a winner even without the results."

"Not yet~ But well, as for the remaining contestants, it seems you have a formidable opponent! Can the two of you make men fall in love with you?" Ringo-sensei turned to Hijirikawa and Ranmaru.

"Heck no, that's just stupid." Ranmaru said.

"I'm speechless." Hijirikawa stared at Ren. "Are you sure you're my childhood friend?!"

"Who could I be, Masa?"

"An alien. A perverted alien."

"Aww... you don't have to put it that way. That's so sweet of you, Masa."

"I think Haru-chan got so red she fainted..." It was true, Nanami was so red she looked like she had a fever, but she was still conscious.

"Nanami? Are you alright?"

"... Etto... I don't know what to say... Jinguji-san, I misunderstood you, I'm sorry."

"It's not like that Little Lamb..."

"Aww... you made her think dirty things of you..."

"I-It's not like that! Just that... Jinguji-san, I didn't know you felt that way about me."

"Well, you know now."

"Enough of that, next is Kurosaki Ranmaru!"

"My turn? I'm sitting out on this one. I have a headache after all..."

"That's not a very good excuse..."

"No, seriously, I feel like I want to puke." He covered his mouth and breathed deep. Nanami approached him and touched his forehead.

"You're burning hot, you really should rest, Kurosaki-senpai."

"But earlier he was fine..."

"This is what happens when a man like Ran-ran sees a fanboy fall in love with a man hahahahaha!"

"That's not funny, Reiji..." Ranmaru sat on a chair and fell asleep.

"Kurosaki's face is unexpectedly cute when he falls asleep..." said Camus.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" Ranmaru suddenly opened his eyes and gave Camus the evil stare.

"Oh? You were awake?"

"How could I sleep with all of you being so noisy?!"

"Let's just try to keep quiet... he might turn tsundere mode."

"Next then, Hijirikawa, you're next." Hijirikawa sighed, thinking of what to say.

~Hijrikawa's POV~

Well, I guess being serious about love isn't a problem once in a while...

It used to be a hindrance, but now it's the opposite. It was somehow something that changed my thinking of the world...

And the one who started it was Nanami.

It was simply like a diary being rewritten. My business-like life to a life filled with happiness, like the moments where you add a new likeable character in a book.

"Let's say it all started with once upon a time, and then the story starts there. My previous life story has ended, and a girl who came into the story started it all over again, that's what Nanami is like to me. All of the people here at this very moment are part of the story, so no one's alone. That's all."

"I want a story with only the two of us, Masato-sama!"

"I want you as my prince in my fairy tale!"

But there was always one question.

How would my life story in Saotome Academy end? Would it be with or without Nanami?

~Narrator's POV~

"Well that confession was pretty blunt, but blunt is good. We'll have the results later, for the meantime... we'll have the remaining ones to confess too! But don't worry, you won't be shouting out, a simple love note will do, hehe~ You have a limit of 30 words." Ringo-sensei took out 6 papers and gave them out.

"You have a time limit of one minute~ I have a timer, begin!"

"WHAT THE?! ONE MINUTE?!"

"Stop complaining and start writing."

-1 minute later-

"Let's see... Well, I told you to write your confessions, it would be too cruel to let your fans hear them too. I'll send them away now~" Ringo-sensei put the notes aside and shouted.

"Thank you for watching todays contest~ Due to the near start of classes, please return immediately." Surprisingly, the audience returned silently, although there were complaints and moans.

"Now... This is... Ittoki Otoya's."

"Waaaah! Ringo-sensei, don't read it!"

"I already did. It says: **Nanami, I didn't mean to kiss you at the rooftop, but what I said was true. I love you.** Wow, you kissed her at the rooftop?! This is a huge development everybody, Ittoki just boldly kissed a girl!"

"Ringo-sensei! You don't have to put it that way!"

"Nothing to be embarrassed about, Ittoki-kun, what's more embarrassing? Cosplaying as Shana or this?"

"This!"

"Next we have... Cecil! **Our meeting must have been destiny spun by the muses, thank you for saving me from the curse, I owe my very being to you...** Wow, that's romantic, it somehow has a transcends time and space feel to it."

"That's what I really feel for Haruka, or should I call her Nanami now? Haruka, you wouldn't mind would you?"

"Umm... no I guess?"

"Then it's settled, I'm calling you Nanami now nyan~"

"Next is... Natsuki.** I'm sorry if Satsuki hurt you, thank you for accepting me for who I am, Haru-chan~ P.S. I think you might be cuter than Elizabeth~"**

"Still comparison to a dog?!"

"Seriously Natsuki... is your dog really that cute?!"

"Yes~ The way he pleads with his puppy eyes is just sooooooooo cute~"

"Nanami's not a puppy you know..."

"I know, she's a special person to me." Natsuki smiled.

"Enough with the dog talk! Next we have... Mikaze Ai! Let's see... **I don't know what love is, I have yet to know. It's not in my data, but apparently I know everything about you. Is that enough to be considered love?** That's kinda sad... You'll know soon, Ai."

"Wow, that was exactly thirty words..."

"Ai, that's far from love..."

"I didn't know what I should have written. I wrote the truth, but the part about knowing everything about her is just in the outside and about personal background."

"Uwaa... as expected of a robot..."

"I'm still a being with emotions, don't forget that. I don't know my purpose at all, but what matters is that I'm here."

"Ai-ai~ Don't say that, you're still a part of QUARTET NIGHT, you're not alone~"

"This is turning sad talk, we'll move on. Ahem."

"Ringo-sensei, was that ahem necessary?"

"Urusai~! What I want to do is what I want to do. Anyway, next is, Syo Kurusu. It says... **Nanami, as I am now I can't say I'm worthy of loving you, but I'm trying my best.**"

"Syo-chan~ You'll be fine, after all you're Syo-chan~"

"What's that supposed to mean, Natsuki?"

"Well, he's trying his best isn't he?"

"Well last is Kotobuki Reiji. **Haruka-chan, you're a precious kouhai to me. I'm grateful to you, your music can make others happy. Including some of my members who really need happiness**."

"Who could it be I wonder?" They all turned to Camus, Ai and Ranmaru.

"Humph... Reiji, say so for yourself."

"Well said for a commoner, you deserve to be called by name Reiji."

"You don't say that to a fellow idol do you?"

"It's Camus-senpai after all... I'm not surprised."

"Well, lastly, Haruka-chan, you have yet to confess your feelings to the 11 of them."

"... Minna-san, I accept all of your feelings, I couldn't possibly say you deserve better, because that would be rather rude. I thank you for making my days in Saotome Academy the best days of my life, all those happy days and sad days, bad days and good, I went through all of them with all of you by my side. For that I really am happy, but for some reason... it's hard to take our relationship to the next level. I have to admit, I really want to, but I'm thinking now's not the right time. In the near future, I'm sure we'll all be ready by then."

"That's kinda sad... Waiting is so hard."

"That's what Nanami wants, so it shall stay as that... for now."

"Nanami, we'll be waiting."

"Haru-chan~ We'll be here for you~"

"That's right, whenever you need us, just call us with a new song."

"Thank you everyone... really, I'm happy."

"The results are up! I think the winner is obvious already? We have Jinguji Ren, the girl and boy magnet~"

"I don't think the boy was necessary there..."

"Well, we know what happens next..."

"Kiss! Kiss!" It was Nagi.

"Why do you always pop up at the worst times? That timing couldn't be a coincidence..." Syo glared.

"Oh don't complain, shortie."

"You're shorter than me! MIKADO NAGI!"

"Oh well, I know where this is going. Nagi, now's not a good time, now, if you'll excuse us." Aaaaand, they were out the door.

"That shortie is so obedient when it comes to Ootori-san..."

"Syo, he's only 13 years old, that wasn't a valid argument..."

"Well, no use in waiting, I'm doing it with Little Lamb now."

"Have you no shame?!"

"No, because you kissed her already."

"At least do it privately!"

"If it's absolutely necessary... Little Lamb, what do you say?"

"... Perhaps it is better for it to be private."

-minutes later- -private room- -5 minutes before class starts-

~Nanami's POV~

Jinguji-san held me closer, I could feel his rhythm of breathing. This is making my heart pound, help!

"Jinguji-san..."

"Little Lamb, I'll try not to hurt you. I'll make this feel as good as possible."

EH? What's that supposed to mean?

His lips touched, it somehow felt chilly, with a warm after-effect, just like Jinguji-san's personality. Everytime this happened, whether it was with him or the others, it always felt like I was seeing things beyond what I see outside. Emotion, pain, happiness, everything about them. It was a window to their hearts, making myself a step closer, but as I said, I was reluctant to reach the top.

Because I don't want it to just end like that, when you reach the top, there will be no more forward, I don't know if I'm being greedy but, I want our relationship to last like this forever. No need for change, no need for over the top, just this sort of special friendship that would be enough happiness for one whole life.

"I guess that's enough for now..." Jinguji-san took a step back and the golden symbol appeared, he smiled his usual smile, a smile that somehow hides sadness.

"Jinguji-san... is something bothering you?"

"No... nothing for you to worry about, Little Lamb. Well, classes are about to start. We should go, if we're late, people will have suspicions..."

"Yes... Goodbye, Jinguji-san."

~Narrator's POV~

-Classes start- -Saotome's office-

"It seems it is starting, just as the prophecy said." Shining Saotome was browsing through some papers.

"President Saotome, are you really concerned about those children?"

"Yes, they are stubborn about Nanami Haruka. But, I don't want them to get hurt, because the prophecy refers to Nanami Haruka herself. They'll only get hurt in the end."

"The Dark Maestro? Her?" (Maestro: professional person in the musical category , maestro has no feminine equivalent, not maestra either)

"Yes, a day will come the Nanami Haruka we know will disappear. Their lives will change, by August 1, all will unfold. You'll see, Tsukimiya Ringo."

"Couldn't we at least try to stop it from happening?"

"We could, but that would cause problems. I have something to tell you, Tsukimiya Ringo, I trust you."

"Thank you for trusting me, but what's so serious when I already know the important details?"

"We have a time traveller in the premises, I have already seen evidence, and since he showed himself to me, personally showing me what he is capable of. He seems to be trapped in this current time and unable to return to the future, the cause is unknown, however he has no plan to return. In fact, he plans to turn back time, no matter how much it takes, he will turn back the day known as the Happy Pulse Revolution which I planned, which only turned to doom for the future. He plans to change everything, his determination is strong, we shall not get involved, it's interesting this way."

"...They can do it, after all it's them we're talking about, their power is shining, and I'm sure that will help them in the darkness to come."

"I hope so."

~Nanami's POV~

It seems that classes are almost done, after all that happened these past few days, I can't even focus. My mind is always thinking about other things. I tried my best not to sleep, if only something would happen that could at least wake me up from my state...

_"Nanami Haruka, remember, what happened in August 1..." _Eh? Was that just my imagination? It was a sad voice, a voice so dark that... it almost dragged me into a dream-like state. Besides, it's not yet even August 1...

_"Remember, remember what you did that makes you fail as a composer..." Suddenly, images flashed in my mind. A dark stage, a single person standing in the spotlight, the screams of a thousand people not even rivalling the clarity of the voice of the person onstage. A sad melody... it was so beautiful, yet so dark and sad, it was agony and pain itself. To think that person was... me._

I though music was supposed to make people happy, but this is just-

"Miss Nanami Haruka? Focus on class."

"Y-yes, sensei..." I tried to get the thought out of my head, but... it was too hard to not remember the melody which seemed to be crying, like a kid shouting for help, like a wish never to be granted, like a dream never to be fulfilled.

Like a love never to be answered.

* * *

**Well, I'm planning for a Hijirikawa chapter next, after that will be the long-awaited Tokiya chapter(s), stay tuned for more! And I plan to put extra chapters about Ranmaru and Camus's kiss (I can't believe I'm doing this...) and one chapter for Ai development. Stay tuned for more! ~ :)**

-BerryBiss


	16. Fate's Prank & My True Emotions

**It's been a while since I actually updated~ There were uh... certain circumstances... well, here's chapter 16!~ Enjoy~ This is the longest chapter yet, and I'm satisfied, for those wondering if this story will be long, it'll be ending soon after the Tokiya chapter(s), the Ranmaru and Camus chapters, and the so-called Happy Pulse Revolution~ Thank you for continuing to read this fanfic up till now~ Thank you for all the support, and oh, for those kuroko no basuke fans, I might make a fanfic~**

* * *

**~Nanami's POV~**

I wonder who was calling out to me earlier... it sounded like all those negative emotions in the world. I just hope it was my imagination, it must be a bad dream, it has to be. Yes, I must be hallucinating.

"Nanami? Is something wrong?"

"It's nothing, Ittoki-kun... really. Just... I have been thinking about some things..."

"Say, where's Hijirikawa? We have a meeting about the concert right?"

The concert... I have to tell them, or else... something bad might happen.

"Everyone, actually-"

_"It's pointless to ask for help, do you seriously think they'll believe you?"_

"...Yes, after all, they're my... my..."

_"Friends? Lovers? Well then, what if you become a different person, the complete opposite, will they still accept you?"_

A different me... Didn't they fall for me because I am what I am now? If I lose them... I'll be all alone again... No...no...

_"That's right Nanami Haruka, scream from the bottom of your heart, and bring forth the darkness in you."_

"NO!" I screamed out loudly.

"Nanami-san!"

"Nanami! Are you alright?"

"Haruka-san..."

"Little Lamb, you seemed to have a bad dream..."

"Haru-chan, is something... scaring you?"

I wanted to tell them everything, but the pain followed anyway. My heart hurts... as if an ice dagger stabbed through it... I held it in, I have to show them I'm fine, I don't want to always depend on them, they have their own battles to face, so I must face mine.

"I'm alright... anyway... I forgot to tell all of you... Hijirikawa-san has a job on-going and he seems to have an important role in a movie."

"EH? Not again?"

"Now, let's hope Tokiya has to act like a girl again. Hehehehehe~"

"Humph. I don't think it'll be necessary any longer."

"Say, why don't we pay him a visit?"

"Everyone who agrees, say 'YEAH!' "

"YEAH!"

"Then it's settled."

"How do we go there if we don't even know where the filming is taking place?"

"It's not yet filming... They're only starting with rehearsals... The audition was yesterday I think... Rehearsal always starts directly after our dismissal..."

"Let's hope this doesn't last long..."

"Actually... They'll only do the filming when Hijirikawa-san does his job properly, or so he said..."

"So... if Masa doesn't act well... this'll last longer?"

"Yes, but I do not know what the problem is..."

"Wait, Nanami, why do you know all of this?"

"Ah, Hijirikawa-san told me yesterday..."

**-Flashback-**

"Nanami, I trust you, so please don't tell the rest of STARISH that I have qualified for another movie."

"Eh? Why?"

"... Because... just because. Anyway, you can but just not them."

"Hijirikawa-san, could you perhaps be embarrassed?"

"No, just... anyway I can't face all of you as I am now."

"Eh?"

**-Flashback end-**

"So... What could Hijirikawa have trouble with?"

"Last time, he had trouble with a hug right?"

"Sigh, if it's that again... I'm out."

"Tokiya, no escape." Ren shot him an evil smile, something that had evil intentions what he planned. It was obvious.

"Well, no use in that idea, have mercy on Tokiya already..."

"Tsk tsk tsk, no mercy in the idol world, people."

Meanwhile... Rehearsal venue

**~Hijirikawa's POV~**

It's not exactly a very good idea for them to put me in movies with these kinds of acts. In fact, it was the worst thing I could even handle.

Kissing. Just what exactly do people think of these days?!

"Aw c'mon Hijirikawa, kissing is no big deal." The director smiled.

No big deal?! It is a big deal! It is actually a scene in the middle of the movie, where the male lead kisses the heroine, but... for some reason this is different from hugging.

Should I ask for help or not? If only my self-esteem and pride weren't so high...

"Yo, Masa, time for training!" I hope it's just my imagination he's here.

"Hijirikawa-san, I heard you were having trouble, so we came here." I hope I'm just hallucinating, they weren't here, were they?

_"What you don't want to happen will happen by the time you least want it to happen." Or let's say that's common logic!_

"Ah, everyone... Perhaps I should first ask how you found out the rehearsals were here?"

"..." Everyone turned to look at Nanami-san, could it be?

"Nanami-san, I told you not to tell them..."

"Gomen, Hijirikawa-san, I figured you needed help so... We all came here to help you."

"I don't need your help..."

"No need to be embarrassed, Masa..."

"Humph, really..."

"It's late, Hijirikawa Masato, make sure to practice, at this rate we might need to change roles on short notice."

"Yes..." I turned to all of them and they nodded in response. Here we go again... practice with the kissing. Next time the director makes me practice with a picture... I'm out.

I know I'm giving up too easily, but I don't exactly know if it's the best for me.

Kissing wasn't to be underestimated, or no... is it just me who's behind the times... Hmm...

**~Meanwhile, practice...~**

"So... why the park?"

"There are less people here..."

"So.. what should I do?"

"Ren's training manual for kissing... First, imagination training. Stage 1, imagine that tree to be the girl you are going to be kissing with." I looked at the tall tree just beside Ittoki-kun which Ren was referring to.

"Stage 1? Seriously?"

"Masa, you lack imagination, imagine that girl to be the sexiest, most beautiful girl you could come up with. After that, your boy instincts will kick in." Boy instincts... I don't like the sound of that.

"But wait... if he imagines the tree as the girl, wouldn't he have to kiss the tree?"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA, oh no, I can't, can't stop laughing! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Hijirikawa-san, I know it's rude to laugh but... hehehehehe~" Even Nanami-san!

"Here's the movie, here's Hijirikawa, and here's the tree! Now kiss. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA Best movie ever!"

"Let's get to business, so you want me to kiss that tree?"

"Exactly, but to make it easier, imagine it as a girl."

Hmm... Last time I imagined it as Nanami... so... will it work?

**"The girl you love, it's Haruka isn't it**?" Cecil's words were still in my head, snap out of it! Those were just the truth... the truth.

I have feelings for Nanami, but even if I can imagine that tree as Nanami, I still don't have feelings for the tree. I can't just fall in love with a tree can I? I approached the tree and closed my eyes.

I could picture the image in my mind... like Nanami confessing to me but... no this is crossing the boundary already! I can't imagine such thoughts! Concentrate... this is just practice... I was about to do it, but then I opened my eyes and saw the tree trunk, not Nanami's soft skin.

"Hijirikawa, shouldn't you just give up already?"

"No, I won't give in to a mere tree like this."

"Uwaaa, Hijirikawa, you sure are determined this time."

"Okay, okay okay... to make it easier...Let's try this..." Syo Kurusu took out a picture of Nanami-san from his pocket, it was Nanami-san... smiling.

"Syo, how the heck did you get that?"

"Oh, secret." He smirked.

"No use in hiding..."

"I have a collection all which I got from hardwork." He took out more pictures, Nanami eating, Nanami everything.

"Do you by any chance have a picture of Lady bathing?" Nanami seemed to blush at this.

"No way! That would be evil, an evil plan only Jinguji Ren could think about."

"Let's just stick that picture to the tree trunk... and we'll let Hijirikawa kiss it." Everyone seemed to agree, everyone but me. First a tree, now a picture, what's next?!

-Stage 1 cleared- (After like, 30 minutes)

"Stage 2... Imagination training... Imagine someone with the same gender as the girl you want to kiss, so... Masa, kiss me."

"Ack, no way hahahahahahaha!"

_Soon, I'll become a laughingstock..._

"Ren, I don't know what's going on in that mind of yours but... you'll pay for this..."

"STARISH yaoi starts now!"

"What's yaoi?" I asked. Was it really important that almost everybody knew about it

"Seriously... you don't know?"

"... I'm guessing it's something vulgar."

"Nothing of the sort, right everyone?"

"It's actually-" Tokiya prevented himself.

"Toki... No spoiling." Ittoki stopping Tokiya?! What's happening here?! What exactly is yaoi that even Ittoki knows it?!

"Aw come on Masa, this suffering is nothing to you, is it?"

I'm starting to think kissing is even worse than lying to myself and to others.

"Ren... you're not serious about this are you?"

"Well, not the lips of course, my lips are for the ladies. And besides... a real man knows how to kiss no matter what the conditions."

"I give up on being a real man then."

"...Aren't there other methods?"

"Everyone, meeting about how to make Hijirikawa Masato get over his kissing problem starts now! Oh, and Hijirikawa, no peeking or sneaky eavesdropping."

Not a problem, I don't even want to listen...

I knew I should have solved this on my own, without making others have to worry.

**~Narrator's POV~**

"So, what now?" They were all in a corner, talking together about how to make Hijirikawa Masato get over his trauma of... kissing.

"At least go easy on him, Ren..."

"Minna-san, actually... I think we should consider his feelings about this first."

"...Now that you mention it... we're going too fast."

"That's not what I meant... I mean... he seems to have mixed feelings about... kissing."

"Well, we'll try to change his thinking then."

"That won't be easy, remember Cecil's Agnadance?"

"Is there any need to mention it? As I said, I have already gotten over it."

"Prove it."

"Anyway... what I'm saying is that it's not easy to get rid of something which was hammered into the mind since childhood." Tokiya seemed to want to say something else though, something unnecessary.

"So... We have to find out what he thinks about kissing."

"Good idea, but how do we force it out of him?"

"I have a good idea... but I need everyone's approval."

"What now?"

"Simple actually... but first, Nanami, are you okay with another kiss?"

"Umm..." Nanami Haruka was counting how many kisses she'd gone through already, but she considered the situation. "I guess... it's okay if it's for this..."

"EH? NOT AGAIN?!" Everyone shouted a bit too loudly which made Hijirikawa stare their way.

"We all had our turn, so it's just fair, besides this benefits us because we have a concert on August 1..."

"Besides, this makes it fair for Hijirikawa."

"But... what about Tokiya? He'll be left out..." Everyone turned to look at Tokiya.

"...In this world, love is forbidden. I have no objections whatsoever, I think." Everyone knew what he meant, that eventually, the games would be over, and the real thing starts soon.

"Well, we have Plan A, we make Hijirikawa alone with Nanami, while we hide and peek. So simple, but... if something goes wrong..."

"Yeah, it'll all go to waste. So... we better make sure the air feels romantic."

"Well then, plan start!"

"Hijirikawa, I have a recording so I really need to go... can I?"

"No one said you couldn't."

"Aw, Masa, don't give us the cold shoulder..."

"Is it right for me to say this is a bother?" he sighed.

"Actually... I have a meeting with a person offering an offer... it starts in 15 minutes and it's quite far away so..."

"...Anyone who's going to go, just say so."

Everyone except Nanami then started spouting out random reasons on why they should go.

"Make sure you don't do anything to Nanami while we're gone."

"**DETAILS ARE IMPORTANT** too. Make sure to tell us everything."

_"Why should I?" Masato thought to himself._

"Well, bye bye~ Masa-chan~" Natsuki seemed happy with the new nickname for Hijirikawa. Everyone except Nanami then walked away.

-After minutes of akward silence-

"Sigh... This is obviously a set-up..."

"Eh? Hijirikawa-san, you knew?"

"It's obvious actually... everyone just immediately wanted to leave after all of you were acting all hushy. How would I not know?"

"..." Nanami didn't seem to be surprised, in fact she seemed getting all fidgety and nervous.

"It's alright to be yourself once in a while, Hijirikawa-san."

"So, shall we go take a walk?"

"Eh? To where?"

"That would spoil what I prepared wouldn't it?"

"Yes, I suppose..."

Nanami was rather surprised when Hijirikawa Masato held her hand.

"U-Umm... It's the first time isn't it?"

"That what?"

"That we held hands together... Hijirikawa-san, your hand... it's warm..."

And so together, holding hands, they walked to what seemed like nowhere.

"Umm... Hijirikawa-san..."

"Don't worry, we're here."

It was a place in the city where you could clearly see the city. It was a beautiful sight for Nanami.

**~Nanami's POV~**

The city lights seemed like glittering stars, what seemed like the busy city looked like a starry sky from up here. It seemed like the stars were merging with the city, forming what seemed like a bright world. It was a sight which couldn't have been seen in the province which I lived, therefore making it the first time.

_The city I used to be so afraid of seemed so peaceful up here, and I didn't forget the fact... this city was where I met everyone._

"Umm... Hijirikawa-san, thank you but... why here?"

"When I used to have problems with my family... I often came here to solve it all. I did realize I was running away from my problems, but it was here that I got peace of mind. I also thought that... someday I would bring the girl I love to this place. Something seems to be bothering you though..."

"U-Uh... It's nothing."

"If you hold it all to yourself, it won't solve anything."

"Mmm... Actually... I am haunted by a voice recently... a voice telling me that I will fail as a composer... and that you'll all leave me when the time comes. To be honest, I was somehow afraid, but spending time with all of you like this... it seemed enough to convince me it wasn't true, but I was wrong."

"I'll never leave you, no matter what." I'll stay by her side, no matter what people say.

I'm tired of having to listen to what people think of me and my life, it's something I want, and I'll try to get it. No.. I'll get it.

**-Nearby corner- (STARISH eavesdropping)**

"So that's why Nanami was troubled recently..."

"We should do something to help her."

"We won't leave her when the time comes, will we?"

"No, because..."

"We love Nanami."

"We'll sing her songs, and we'll save her with them."

"Anyway, I think Masa is doing a good job into charming Lady, if this keeps up..."

"Mission accomplished then."

"I hope we didn't walk all the way here just to make this fail..."

**-Back to Hijirikawa and Nanami-**

"We all have our own darkness, in fact, it's a necessity, without the darkness, we'll never learn, we'll stay as we are forever, without bothering to change."

"But... what if something bad happens when the change occurs?"

"Nanami-san... did you perhaps..."

"To be honest, I'm somehow scared of this... I don't know why, but I feel everything is happening because... I'm me, and that I just got everyone involved."

"It's not your fault, that I'm sure of. It's just that... this world has a lot in store for us."

"I appreciate it, Hijirikawa-san but I'm tired of having people lie for my sake, and... I don't want to lie to everyone anymore. To pretend I'm okay, to pretend that... I don't have feelings for everybody. It hurts...really... It's hard to even try to smile every day when... the tears were actually inside of me."

"I know what it's like, to hide your emotions, but I know you'll get through, because you're..."

"The woman I love." was what Hijirikawa Masato wanted to add, but he knew better that saying that would somehow at this moment, hurt Nanami.

"Nee, Hijirikawa-san... can you stay by my side? Just for now... at least till I close my eyes and.."

"I know, you don't have to say anything else." And before long, Nanami Haruka was asleep, leaning on Hijirikawa Masato's shoulder. The peaceful look on Nanami's face somehow made Hijirikawa Masato relieved. He did have an idea though, though he had actually no intention to do it.

**~Hijirikawa's POV~**

When I saw her sleeping face, I couldn't help but notice I felt something inside me.

It was somehow the feeling of everything which restricted me from doing anything to her broke, was I a bad person for it?

Thinking about these things... it isn't like me, to be honest. But what exactly is "me"? The heir to the Hijirikawa group or...

The person who has feelings for the girl named Nanami Haruka?

There were times when, because of my emotions, I couldn't seem to hold back anymore, when I just let everything out, but this was different. Love, it is a rather confusing thing indeed, in fact, it seems to be changing me into a different person.

Some part of me said this was my chance but some part of me said it was bad to do it. I was about to answer if anything was wrong about doing something unlike myself once in a while, because... if I stay like this, I'll never be able to be a man worthy of Nanami.

Before, what seemed to be my life was all controlled all because of the blood running through my veins, there were times when I wished I wasn't even part of the family I had right now. But...

That is the person I am now, and I accept it as a part of me, but there is a part of me no one knows about. In the end, it was just me being selfish and running away, but I'll face it right now.

It was something different I have never felt before, because... my emotions were actually in it. A kiss wasn't exactly an act where two lovers do it when their emotions are at the highest level, but it is a way of expressing your feelings, at least, that's what I felt right now. I am somehow unable to explain it by words, but I felt a bit closer to Nanami right now, was it because of the kiss?

I feel guilty, just because she was asleep... I took advantage of it I guess, and I need to apologize for that.

**-STARISH eavesdropping-**

"Hey,hey,hey, this is turning into some kind of development eh?"

"Nanami-san... so she really meant it, her feelings for us."

"I bet Nanami was trying to hide it from us because she didn't want us to get worried..."

"Little Lamb, she never fails to surprise us does she?"

"Stage 3 cleared for him, huh?"

"The only thing we can do for now... is to watch."

"I protest!"

"Syo-chan, you kissed her already, aren't you satisfied?" Syo just pouted in response.

"I'll grant them..." Cecil snapped his fingers and suddenly fireflies appeared, like little lights in the darkness.

"Hotaru-tachi, fly and light up the darkness, for a light with only... the two of them."

**-Hijirikawa and Nanami- ~Narrator's POV~**

The golden symbol appeared on Hijirikawa, and along with the fireflies, he seemed to shine brighter than ever.

But... no one knew, STARISH weren't the only ones watching from the shadows...

**-Saotome and Hyuga Ryuya-**

"Saotome..."

"Yes, it really is a sign. The Awakening starts soon, buuuuuuuuuuut it really is better if they don't know anything about it."

"Is this where we act?"

"No, and besides, whenever a person is at his or her brightest, that's when the darkness starts to become darker too. And, the darkness will absorb anything in its way."

"So... what do we do about that time traveller?"

"Hmm... he is quite difficult to deal with. Something tells me he has a very big role in the events up ahead, but of course he plans to use us, but he doesn't know... we're using him too."

"...Yes. But Saotome, are you not the only one who knows the traveller's name?"

"Then... do you want me to tell you? Don't regret it sooner or later, because once you know who he is, you'll find out he is quite powerful indeed, he has the right mind set for someone with that much power... However... his kindness might hurt him."

"And that person is..?"

"Oh, he's one of your previous students. He has extraordinary talent, but he doesn't use it. He shines brighter than most of your previous students but... he also emits a certain mysterious darkness. His name is... Asechi Kazuya."

"You mean..."

"Yes, he was a drop-out of the school, due to breaking the no-love rule... but he had the talent, his emotions just got in the way. But now... I doubt you'll find him naïve. He has matured, and so have these youngsters."

"Let's believe in them, they are... professionals now."

"The fate of the world known as the idol world is in your hands... STARISH and Nanami Haruka."

**But no one knew... that Saotome himself was a victim of the pranks of time, for he was Saotome from the past sent to the future.**

**-Kazuya-**

_A certain boy, now a man, was counting the days left before the fated day known as August 1. Today was July 16, and he didn't exactly enjoy waiting. He knew everything that would happen, and it was up for those people known as STARISH, QUARTET NIGHT, HEAVENS, and Nanami Haruka to change everything. Not that he had that much faith in them, he knew better that things were hard to change, when something was done, it couldn't be undone, unless you had powers like him, a time traveller. He had already faced the feeling of not being able to do anything, and this time he wanted to make sure for it not to happen again. He'll use that slight 1 % rate of success that he had, and he'll try to change the future, to protect that composer that many hold so dear, perhaps you could say he felt something for Nanami Haruka too, however it wasn't you might think those feelings were. It wasn't of love nor hatred, he himself didn't know either._

_He had a certain trump card that could trigger the events he planned, it was a certain girl who was rather close to Nanami Haruka. He wasn't exactly used to using people that much, nor did he even want to. He just had to, and __**"need"**__ is different from __**"want"**__._

_His feelings were crushed two years ago, when he was just a high-schooler in Saotome Academy, he was a person who wanted to chase him dreams, but a certain feeling known as __**"love"**__ was forbidden in that academy, he was happy with his feelings, but he didn't know his feelings were what led to his expulsion. He just noticed after he got rid of almost all the emotion he had, but there was still something inside him, making him more of a person rather than the person he is now._

**_"I won't let anything get in the way, to save the world I used to love, I'll use as much people as I can, even if... that person has feelings for me."_**_ He looked at the empty bed which was beside his, it belonged to his kouhai..._

**_Shibuya Tomochika, who was Nanami Haruka's best friend._**

_Emotions were easily manipulated was what he thought, but... it was hard to manipulate emotions when the person manipulating himself doesn't know what he himself feels, and that's why he still had quite some doubt about his well-thought plans._

_He didn't exactly rely only on his power and his knowledge, but also by his knowledge about people. However, he was never able to understand a certain person known as himself. And he wanted to find the answer, because that might be the answer to change the future, and the key to success to save the world known as music._

* * *

**As I mentioned, Asechi Kazuya was Tomochika's crush and senior, he's an OC~ And I researched a bit on Saotome and then I learned he came from the past so... I figured... hehe~ Well, next will be the long-awaited Tokiya chapter~! I'll try not to make all of you disappointed. Stay tuned!**

-BerryBliss


End file.
